You
by untill i have a name
Summary: Loki has a secret, one that not even his brother can ever know about. But that soon changes when SHIELD gets a hold of a a little guardian of fun and Loki must step up to protect the one he cares about most.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first attempt at writing on of these and I just had to get this idea out of my head so please be nice…none of this stuff/characters belongs to me the idea was sort of a combination of stuff I read with my own twist because no one yet wrote what I've been dying to read so here it go's…**

Loki:

He sat alone in his brightly lit cell. He knew just outside of his line of vision at least two sets of guards stood vigil in case he tried to escape, not that he would. He had no reason to care anymore. Everything he was, everything he thought he knew was all a lie. So he just spent his days alone staring off into space. Sometimes he would amuse himself by testing the extent of his powers without his scepter. He could turn his entire body its original frost giant blue or cool his skin to freezing temperatures with barely a thought. Sometimes he could make himself so cold he could draw little pictures on the glass walls of his cell but that could only hold his interest for so long. Most of the time, he just sat in his prison wasting away.

No one ever came to visit him, in fact ever since his return to Asgard no one has even given him a second thought. They just shoved their monster into the back of their closet and wished him away. And that was fine by him, at least until the day it all changed.

Loki had been imprisoned for a little over a month when Thor came. It was the first time either brother had seen each other since Loki's incarceration and both brothers seemed equally taken aback by the others appearances. Thor was dressed the part of the ruler he had been born for in his Asgardian warrior battle armor but where there once was young and excited face was replaced with wariness and fatigue. Loki knew he himself looked no better. His hair had grown out much longer than it had ever been and his skin had adopted an unhealthy wan to it.

Neither one spoke for a few minutes until Loki finally broke the silence with a sly grin and "You must be really desperate to come to me for help." Thor frowned and looked away awkwardly.

"I never said I needed help."

"And yet here you are, after all this time. I know you didn't just become overly sentimental brother, so tell me what happened." There was a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there for some time, a promise of mischief and excitement.

"Nothing has happened, dear brother. Only that my friends have captured a magical creature of unknown origins therefore I returned to seek the council of Heimdall. He told me it was not his story to tell and only you could answer my questions.

Loki felt a growing sense of dread in his core that slowly grew colder with each passing word. A magical creature. A story only he could tell. It couldn't be. Loki fought to keep his voice neutral to hide his anxiety. "And the name of this creature?"

Thor looked him directly in the eyes noticing the change in tone, "Jokul Frosti or Jack Frost."

Loki's heart stopped…_no._

**I know it was short and had nothing really new or interesting but it will get better and longer. The other avengers are going to come in soon and we will actually get to see Jack. So guys tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone thanks so much for all the positive feedback so I'm going to post this next chapter really quickly. I don't know when I'll be able to post again this week but I'll do my best. Once again none of this belongs to me…he we go**

Steve:

Steve Rogers was not having a good day. He had hoped that after fighting in World War Two, getting frozen in ice for seventy years, and then getting thrown into another battle but this time against aliens, he would get some time to just relax. Sadly though, he was mistaken.

The day had started off with a new mission from Director Fury, which in itself wasn't such a bad thing. He had been on a few missions since the invasion and even some with the other Avengers. This one though he knew was going to be different. All of the Avengers had been called in. Even Thor was there after being summoned from his visit with Jane Foster.

According to the Director a possible new threat had turned up on SHIELD's radars. In a place called burgess unusual weather patterns had been reported that were only affecting that area. This unusual weather included extreme sudden drops in temperature, high winds, and large amounts of sudden snow. Most of the extreme weather could even be said to be concentrated towards a single street. Along with that, reports of a mysterious boy that apparently only children could see has been luring children out of their homes to "play". The children also clam this mysterious friend of theirs goes by the name of "Jack Frost" a mythical creature even Steve has heard of. Most of the town's people wrote these stories off as wild imaginations but SHIELD's reports showed that the high levels of snow were not from natural sources and posses "unearthly" qualities. SHILD suspected that the source of the snow could be related to the stories so the Avengers were called in to investigate.

The plan was for Steve, Clint, and Natasha to investigate on foot and question the towns' people. Meanwhile Tony was to scan the skies and area in his Iron Man suit for unusual readings. All of those readings were to be sent back to Bruce who was in the Helicarrier's labs for examination. Thor was to remain with Bruce for Back-up considering he wasn't really the best when it came to stealth. There wasn't an obvious threat yet so there was no need to alarm the public with a Norse god running around their streets looking for "Jack Frost."

Everything had gone according to plan until Steve came across a group of kids having a snowball fight in the streets. He wanted to ask the kids questions about this so called Jack Frost so he had gone up to the eldest looking boy there. He looked to be in his teens and was by far the most animated of the bunch there. He was throwing snow balls with much more speed and accuracy than Steve had ever seen before. The much younger children he was playing with didn't stand a chance. The boy's appearance was a bit of a shock to Steve, and not because of his height and scrawny figure or even his crystal azure eyes filled with delight and snow white disheveled hair. It was the fact that despite the below freezing temperature, the boy was only wearing a hoodie and some thin pants. No gloves, no hat, no scarf, not even _shoes. _Also clutched firmly in one hand was also a long wooden…branch? How the boy was not a Popsicle was beyond Steve and all he wanted was to take the boy inside, plop him in front a fireplace, and force him to have a steaming cup of hot chocolate in order to bring some color back into his ashen face. Instead he called out to the boy.

Immediately the boy froze and after a beat the boy slowly turned to face Steve, a questioning look in his eyes. He pointed to himself with his mouth hanging ajar. The sounds of the game died down until Steve had the attention of all the children around them. Steve frowned at the unusual reaction and silently pressed a button on his ear piece that alerted the other Avengers to his location. Then he raised his hands slowly and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey I didn't mean to ruin your game or anything but I just thought your friend here might be a little cold." No one moved if anything the boy in question became even paler at the statement.

"You can see Jack?" one brave boy called out from behind a snow fort. The question only confused Steve more but at the same time warning bells had begun to go off in his mind. _His name is Jack and the kids think I shouldn't be able to see him. _Steve saw Tony flying in from behind the boy and he prayed that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Of course I see him, and I also see he isn't wearing any shoes. Maybe he should dress warmer so he doesn't catch a cold."

The brave boy just laughed at that, "oh that won't be a problem for Jack." At that, so swift that if Steve had blinked he would have missed it, Jack pelted the boy with a snowball. Steve hadn't even seen Jack _make _a snowball.

"I think you all should go home now." Jack finally spoke up, his face perfectly calm. All the surprise was gone from his voice, or was masked for the children. The children began to whine at that but Jack just laughed and promised he would be back to play later. Once they were alone Jack turned back to face Steve, weariness edged with curiosity were plastered unabashedly on his face. By then the other Avengers had arrived and had surrounded the boy at discrete distances. "Well it was nice of you to see me but I really think I must be going." The boy quickly spurted and made a move as if to run away but before he could the other three stepped out of their hiding places.

"I wouldn't do that son." Steve cautioned but the boy didn't listen he took off running. Tony blasted off a warning shot at the boy but he just went faster. Steve heard the sounds of Tony preparing to fire again and before he could stop him Jack did something that stopped him mid breath. Jack jumped and just kept flying, yes _flying._ Tony too was in shock but it was due to that shock that what was supposed to be a warning shot that went high over a running target actually hit a flying one. Steve watched in horror as the boy dropped to the ground limply. He didn't even notice he started running towards the boy until he reached down to check for a pulse and felt the deathly cold skin. His heart stopped for a second before he realized no skin could become that cold just after dying and therefore it was mostly likely from the snow the boy was freezing. Steve felt a pulse and sighed with relief, the boy was alive by the looks of it unharmed. He was just unconscious.

They took the boy back to the Helicarrier where he was examined by a medical staff that was at the ready. While they waited Fury chewed out Stark for mishap that could have taken the boy's life. It was during his rant that one of the doctors came rushing in breathless. Fury quickly left the room with the doctor to emerge again a short while later. Things moved in a blur for Steve after that. Between test results, arguing, and a lot of chaos it was decided that the boy was indeed not human and might very well be the mythical Jack Frost. The boy was removed of his tree branch that for some reason had been taken with him to be tested and then he was moved into the old cell that once housed Loki. It had been replaced after Thor…broke it the first time. Shortly later Thor left to consult Asgard… and he returned with Loki. Let's just say he would have been happier to let Tony fly around using civilians as target practice than to see Loki.

**AN: Well there it is my second ever chapter. It did not go at all where I had planned and was also a bit of intro stuff and was still kinda short but I swear the next one will actually get to what I think will be the good stuff. Once again thank you for all the nice reviews and follows, they were what got me to actually sit down and write this today. Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey I'm back and I'm sooooo happy about all the positive feedback I've been getting for this story and I've taken into consideration some of the comments and tried to do as requested. Also before any of you hate on me I had to change some of the movies plots a bit to make the two movies work together and Jacks back-story work. It's nothing too major I think but it had to be done. Also I don't own any of the stuff you see in this story, none of the characters or other stuff is mine. Now for the story-**

Loki:

Loki stared down the tall African American man in front of him unblinkingly. In response the director of SHIELD had his one cold eye fixed on the trickster god. The stare down had begun the moment Thor had led him into the room holding Jack. The director had been waiting for him along with the other Avengers who flanked Fury on both sides, effectively preventing Loki from advancing or seeing Jack. The director had adamantly refused to let Loki anywhere near Jack but Loki hadn't convinced Thor, then his father, and then crossed the universe just to be told no, not when Jack needed him. Loki's heart physically ached knowing his son was in trouble.

Yes his _son._ Loki had met Jack's mother over a thousand years ago on one of his many trips to Earth with his brother. It was the dark ages in Europe, when the stories of his kind being gods first originated, when he met his first love Ryia Overland. She had been a descendent of a nature spirit and it was her magic that had first drawn him to her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever see, chocolate hair as soft as silk, warm caramel eyes that reminded Loki of a fireplace in a snowstorm, and a voice that could melt both those sweets. She had been intelligent too, and had a quick tongue that left even him speechless. She was perfect in his eyes. Their love had burned bright but sadly short he loved her till the day she was taken from him from the plague.

Together they had had two children in the short time they were together, a daughter and a son. His daughter had drowned as a child shortly before Ryia's own death. Loki had never forgiven himself for not being there for them but he could never risk his family finding out about his own. It was as Jack grew older that Loki realized jack was special, and by special he meant powerful. This only made Loki's resolve to keep him a secret even stronger. He had even gone so far as to cast a spell on him so that only those who knew and believed in him could see him. Apparently though, it wasn't enough because they found him anyway.

Finally Loki spoke. "Let me see the boy." His voice was soft but firm.

"And why should I do that?" Fury crossed his arms across his chest. It was an obvious attempt to show resolve and dominance but it passed unnoticed by Loki.

"Because whether or not you believe me, I care about him and from my brother has told me it doesn't sound like I could do more damage to him then you all have. So I'll say it again. Let me see the boy or I will go through you. That is a promise." There was steel in his voice that Fury seemed to consider more than Loki's actual words. Then with a smirk he added, "Besides how much damage can I do with these on?" He raised his arms to display a shiny new pair of hand cuffs that SHIELD had insisted he wear. They were nothing compared to what they used to drag him back to Asgard and he could easily escape them but he wasn't really going to point that out. The director seemed to know this too but before he could respond Thor spoke up.

"Director of Fury, I have faith in my brothers sincerity. I believe we should allow him access to the boy. I would never have brought him if I believed he would mean wrong. Even if I am mistaken we shall watch over him to prevent any wrongdoings he may try." Loki was relieved to have any support, even if it had come from his brother.

Fury glanced at Thor. Then without another word he stepped aside, the other Avengers followed suit to reveal a cylindrical glass holding cell that was suspended above a pit that Loki knew could open up to drop the cell from the Helicarrier. Loki was all too familiar with that cell after spending some time in it himself. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that it now held his son.

Loki could see Jack curled up against the glass on the far side of the enclosure. Even from across the room Loki could tell something was wrong. Jack was still, Jack was never still. Even worse he looked wet from what looked like sweat, which shouldn't have been possible for him. Loki's vision narrowed until all he could see was Jack. His heart beat matched that of a marathon runner.

Without even thinking about it he crossed the bridge to the glass door that promptly slid open. As soon as he stepped through the threshold he was greeted with a warm gust of air. Loki's lips moved to call out Jack's name but no sound could be forced out. He knelt down next to his son and gently rolled him over to face him. Jack was limp in his arms and didn't stir when Loki gave him a gentile shake. Panic was building up inside of him but Loki pushed it back down. Jack was far from dead. When Loki placed his hands on Jacks forehead he was alarmed at how warm the boy was. He felt almost as warm as a human and Loki knew that he had to cool him down fast.

He swiftly rose and approached the glass. Fury began to bubble inside of him. It wasn't an accidental fire of Starks suit that was causing Jack pain but his treatment that was making him sick. He smashed his shackled fists against the glass with barley repressed venom. He snarled at his onlookers. "If you want the boy to survive, and I assure you if he doesn't there will be consequences you will turn down the heat now. _You're killing him!"_ The last part was hissed out through a clenched jaw.

Fury nodded towards Agent Barton who quickly went to the control panel to make the adjustments. Loki tracked the agent's movements with his eyes and when he began to feel cool air enter the cool he let out a small breath of air. "Thank you." He added but before he could turn back to Jack he caught sight of his brother who was staring at him with slack jawed shock.

Loki glanced at his hands that were still pressed firmly against the glass. To his horror he saw that from them a thin layer of frost had formed around them and the hands themselves were blue. He had a feeling the rest of his body had also betrayed him to adopt the color. Thor had never seen him looking like a frost giant before and Loki felt a pang of shame at his heritage. He never wanted Thor to look at him like the monster he knew he really was. And now he was receiving just the look he had feared.

He turned away then to the more pressing issue and knelt once more next to Jack. He pressed his still blue hands against Jacks forehead and Jack visibly tried to curl his body around the source of relief. Loki took that as a good sign and did his best to intensify his powers.

After a few moments Jack let out a small sigh and began to stir. His eyes fluttered briefly before opening to reveal two shining bright globes that groggily stared at Loki. Jack frowned in confusion as if in disbelief of what his own brain was telling him. In that moment Loki was reminded of the little boy waking up from his nap to discover his father had returned from Asgard for a visit that Loki often missed when he was away for long. He could never spend much time with his son but cherished every second when he did. The glow in Jacks eyes as he realized his father was there could melt even the iciest of hearts.

"Daa-shhhh." Loki cut him off quickly. Then he spared a glance at the Avengers who seemed to miss Jack's intended words. They needed not know their full relationship just yet, not until Jack was stringer. "Just relax. I'm here now and I'll sort everything out. He glanced again at the Avengers and Jacks eyes followed.

"Who are they?" he asked uncharacteristically quietly. His hand had begun to flex as if trying to reach for something that wasn't there and his body tensed. Loki made a mental note to himself to find where Jack's staff was being held.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. How are you feeling?" He couldn't fight the concern that crept into his voice.

"I'm feeling much better, you're nice and cold." His voice had gained strength and confidence. He gave his signature cheeky grin that Loki knew was intended solely to appease him. Jack knew the power he held over his father when he smiled like that. Whether or not his first statement was true Loki knew Jack would never let on he was upset or hurt because he didn't like others worrying about him. He liked others to believe he's stronger than he actually is. A trait he unfortunately picked up from his father.

Loki smiled back at his son. It was a completely genuine happy smile that only he could ever bring out of Loki. Despite their situation he was content because they were together, and that was more than he ever believed they would be after his imprisonment. "You have no idea how much I missed that grin of yours." Jack seemed to brighten at the statement and tried to sit up despite Loki's protest. Each passing second he seemed to be growing stronger as the cold took its hold on him.

Jack didn't try to use the word dad again either. He seemed to understand not to reveal his ties to Loki with the onlookers and even though he looked like he was ready to burst with unasked questions he kept his mouth shut.

It wasn't long before Loki heard the sounds of the door to the cell opening. He looked up to see Agent Romanoff at eh door. The other Avengers had silently vanished leaving her the only one left in the room besides the father and son pair. With a straight face that gave away none of her inner feelings she commanded, "Leave the boy here. The director would like a word with you."

**AN: There it is, the next (and longest) chapter. I was honestly planning on updating this yesterday but I was away and didn't have a computer so I wrote this up on paper and was going to type it up when I got home. Sadly that didn't happen because my flight was delayed so I didn't get home till really late and it took me forever to type up all this. Also I have not seen Thor 2 (I'm dying to see it so no spoilers please) which I heard had a lot of Loki in it so if he seemed out of character that was because I was going off of Avengers and the first Thor…so tell me what you all think it's really the reviews that get me to write more so even if it's nothing productive just say something and ill work faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys I'm back…thanks for all the fav's and follows but I don't mean to sound like a broken record or anything but I would loooooooooove some reviews. For all I know you could be following me to make fun of my horrible writing. I need to know what you think and how to improve. Thank you so much for the few of you who did review, you guys are my motivation to keep writing even though I've past as the point in the story I actually planed (which is really sad)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU SEE HERE. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, NONE OF THE PLACES, NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING BUT A CHOMPUTER.**

Dr. Banner:

Dr. Banner watched as Loki was led into the small "conference room" that the Avengers were waiting in. It was more of a small brightly lit box than a room. There were no windows and with all the people crammed in (Some of which who aren't the smallest of people cough, cough, Thor) it was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic for the doctor. To distract himself from the growing tightness in his chest he focused instead on analyzing Loki who had entered with an unnerving grin. It was unnerving not due to any malice or bitterness in it but because it seemed genuinely happy which was so out of character from what the Banner knew.

When Loki noticed the others watching his smile quickly dropped to an indifferent blank stare. He sat directly across from the director so that the only thing separating them was a small but sturdy oak table. He glanced around at the other Avengers and his gaze lingered on Tony who was sitting next to Bruce. Bruce noticed the god's eyes tighten just a little bit and his jaw clench before the mask slid back up and he continued his observation of the team. Bruce noticed Tony begin to fidget next to him nervously; clearly he noticed Loki's attention too. "_Stark shot the boy."_ Bruce reminded himself.

When Loki's eyes returned to Fury the director slowly laced his figures and placed them on the table as he leaned toward the god with a frown. "I want to know everything about that kid starting with your association with him."

"No." Now it was Loki's turn to be stubborn, "You will not know anything until Jack has made a full recovery." The steel in his voice had returned.

"No you will tell me what you know or you will not see the boy again. You are a guest here as long as you are useful. As soon as you are not useful you are a liability and will be removed. And you seem to have forgotten you're not really in a position to be negotiating when we have all the _cards._" Loki visibly winced at those words. The way the director emphasized the last word showed he clearly was referring to Jack. As the implied threat of what could happen to the boy hung in the air the director sat back clearly happy that he had found a chink in Loki's armor.

After a moment of silence Loki let out a bitter laugh. "And you call me the monster. Here you are threatening the life of a child." He turned to his brother then, "Some friends you have brother." Thor wouldn't meet Loki's accusing eyes.

The director spoke up again. "Something tells me he's no ordinary child." Bruce heard Agent Barton mutter under his breath _"Yah he looks more like a teenager to me." _

Fury ignored the comment and continued on, "Maybe it was the fact he survived without a scratch Stark's blast, or the unusually cold readings coming from him that say he should be dead, or even the fact that he tried to _fly_ to get away from my team, but something tells me he's can handle himself."

Once again Loki was silent as if calculating his options and how to proceed. Bruce watched as conflicting emotions ran through him. They were by no means obvious to see but if you were looking you could see the subtle drop of his shoulders in despair or the slight clench in his fists that signaled frustration. His face however gave none of this away and was as cold as ever. Finally he sat up and looked around the room and said in a clear voice, "If you hurt that boy it'll be an attack on Asgardian royalty."

There was a slight gasp as Bruce looked over to see Thor stare at his brother wide eyed as comprehension dawned on him. His face palled and he seemed to grope for words before he forced out, "Brother you don't mean to say-"

"I do, jack is my son." Loki was staring intently at his brother now.

"And the mother?" Thor whispered. Bruce was amazed at that; he had never heard the God speak in such a quiet tone. Until hearing it himself Bruce didn't think he was capable of it.

"Dead, long, long dead." A pained expression twisted his features for a moment.

"Did she know-"

"Yes, she was a nature spirit she already knew of our kind."

"When?"

"Our third trip to earth." Thor eyes grew at that.

"But that would make him-"

"Yes, he inherited an Asgardian lifespan."

"Why have you never told me Brother?" There was a hint of betrayal in his voice but it was still as soft as before.

"Because he is powerful and different. I knew if he was ever discovered how he would be treated. I could never condemn him to a life like that. I wanted him to be free of everything that is Asgard and protect him from people like you Fury who would only want to use him as a weapon or "test" him as I know those two over there would love to do." He nodded toward Stark and Banner. Loki's words did nothing to hurt that Thor was obviously feeling. Loki's Anger was back and he didn't bother to spare Thor's feelings. "Tell me brother if you had known before what kind of life would he have lived. He would have been scorned and mocked for his differences. He would be an outcast and a prisoner. He never would have been loved the way he is deserves. I should know."

"Brother I-"

"I did what I had to do to keep him safe. I kept my distance. I kept him hidden with magic. I let him grow up without me. I made so many sacrifices. Brother you think it's been so hard for you to be away from Jane for these two years, try over a thousand years because she _died_ when you were away trying to please a family that never cared about you. Then try going hundreds of years between trips to see your own _son _that's all that's left of her." There were tears glistening in his eyes now but they stubbornly refused to fall. The god's face was ashen and his body was tightly wound. The table in front of him began to shake but no one was touching it, which normally would have fascinated Bruce but his mind was elsewhere.

"Brother, _please."_ Thor reached his hand out to touch his brother. Bruce couldn't tell which brothers face was more heart breaking.

"No, we are done with this!" Loki shot to his feet out of his brother's reach and Bruce tensed. He saw the agents in the room hastily reach for their weapons but Loki didn't attack or try to flee. "I believed I have answered you question Director and I would like you to release my son now or what I did to New York will look warm up for what is to come."

"I have more questions." Fury responded coolly. "So if you will please sit back down."

"I'm done answering your questions." Loki didn't move from his standing position but the table stilled.

"You will be done when I tell you you're done, now sit back down."Bruce knew all too well the tone in Fury's voice. Bruce expected a dismissive or sarcastic retort but still Loki's response came as an unexpected shock.

Loki's lips pealed back in a wicked smile. "Oh but director I already am." The room filled with a bright glow that faded just as quickly as it appeared. Loki was gone.

**AN: There it is a bit shorter than I thought it would be but there was nothing I could do about that and OMG I SAW THOR AHHHH. I finished writing this in the emotional high of seeing that and AHHHH I honestly don't know what to do with myself it was soooo amazing and someone help me! LOKI! IF you haven't seen it I highly suggest you do so and I'm so mad I that I can't use some of the stuff that happened in it in my story without completely destroying my timeline so I'm trying to incorporate what I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading this story I finally discovered how to see how many views it's gotten and I almost cried, over 5,000! Imagine if all of you reviewed I think I would die of happiness. Also I had a vague idea of where I was going at the end of the last chapter and then I got all those reviews that though I was going in a completely different way which really through me into a rut because I couldn't figure out who to listen to, you guys or my crazy imagination so I went on a completely different path which I hope you like. I don't want to be too predictable now do I? So here it goes-**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see in this story, characters or places.**

Tony:

Today had been a horrible day; first getting called into a mission, accidently shooting a kid (which he still feels terrible about), getting lectured by Fury, finding out that kid is the mythical being Jack Frost (which really shouldn't surprise him at this point), and finding out the psychopath who tried to destroy the world is really the father of the kid you shot, and that same psychopath vanishing right in front of you. Tony couldn't believe his eyes, one second there was a rage filled god in front of his face and the next he was gone.

It defied all the laws of science Tony thought he knew. There was no way he could have been a projection or a hologram because he had seen Natasha holding his arm as she led him into the room which implies he was solid in ways not even his technology could reproduce. Also he had felt for himself the energy coming off of him in his anger, the room had gotten colder and the table in front of him began to shake. A hologram couldn't do that.

Tony briefly recalled Thor mentioning something about his brother being a master of magic, but that's impossible. Even after everything he had seen and done Tony still held onto the belief that everything had a scientific answer that he just needed to figure out. Bruce's Hulk was an experiment gone wrong. His suit was all special engineering and a lot o f trial and error. Cap. had a special serum that made him…big. He had even been meaning to do tests on Thor once he returned from visiting Jane but hadn't been given the time. Saying magic is real is like saying Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny is real. _It can't be._

Tony didn't have much time to think about magic at the moment though, because as soon as Loki vanished Fury was up and calling out orders to locate and lock him up. He couldn't risk him getting loose, and not with Jack Frost before he could determine the boy wouldn't have the same lust for power his father had. The group raced back towards the cage where Jack should be.

Once they reached the cell Fury let out some choice swear words that would normally make Tony laugh coming from such an uptight man such as Fury but instead just confirmed his fears. Looking through the glass he could see that the cell was empty. Tony really wished he was wearing his Iron man suit right then but Fury made him take it off in fear he might "cause even more damage." He only felt a little bit better at the fact that Steve didn't get to wear his either but in all honesty they guy didn't really needed it to cause damage. Just as he was turning to Steve to tell him to go suit up Loki's laugh wrung though the room. When he turned back not only was Loki in the cell but Jack as well.

"It's quite interesting the protection spell I put on Jack. You see you all _believed_ Jack wouldn't be there so you couldn't _see him. _ When you first saw him you knew you were looking for something powerful that went by his name that some said was powerful so you could see him then, even when no one else in the town could. You all see what you want to see. Now you all really believed I would be such a horrible father as to put my own son's life in danger by trying to escape from a highly guarded government aircraft while it's _flying? _Shame on you. As you all seem to have forgotten that though I can change my form it's my brother who is the bird." The kid began to laugh at that and Loki shot him a matching grin.

It was quite shocking to see the two of them side by side with Jack now awake and moving. How they didn't see the similarities between the two before is amazing. They both had the same build, tall and lean. Their facial structure was also remarkably similar. Jack clearly inherited his father's jaw line and thin lips. Stark also suspected that if they were to cut Loki's hair and let it hang freely instead of being styled back the way he seems to prefer, it too would fly up in an attempt to defy gravity the was Jack's does. The main difference between the two was hair and eye color, which Jack most likely inherited from his mother.

"I thought the theatrics were over Loki." Fury deadpanned. "So would you mind telling me what that stunt was all about?"

"I needed to keep you busy so I could retrieve something you took that doesn't belong to you." Jack raised his hand and gave a small wave. Tightly clutched in his fist was the wooden stick they had taken from him when they first brought him in. "You see he needs his staff to help channel his powers. Without it they just build up inside of him and when that happens he has no control…which isn't pleasant for anyone."

"And those powers you keep referring to would be what exactly?" Fury pried but Loki just smiled back, which frustrated Tony to know end. Even knowing the kids parentage he still was a big mystery, and Tony hated mysteries.

"How do we know this is the real you?" Cap spoke up which surprised Tony because he had just been thinking that very question. The fact that he was able to say it before the thought could even fully form in his mind impressed him.

"Didn't you here my dad we're not stupid. Besides I don't have anywhere to be." Jack spoke up for the first time and his laid back silky voice came as a bit of a shock in the tense room. Then he lazily hoped up onto the top of his "staff" and in what should have defied the laws of physics just stayed there perfectly balanced.

Tony's head began to pound. Too many things that shouldn't be possible were all happening at one. Then before he could really register what was happening he was thrown off his feet. The entire ship rocked drastically to one side. Tony's vision went dark as he smashed his head on the floor. When his vision cleared the walls were tainted red from what looked like glowing emergency lights.

Alarms began to blare and when Tony looked up from his new position on the floor he saw no one was spared in the room's redistribution. The other Avengers also laid sprawled on the floor. Bruce was next to him with his eyes clamped shut and attempting to calm his breathing and looked to be succeeding which Tony was grateful for. Last thing they needed was a visit from the Hulk. The director was already beginning to pull himself up with the help of the railings. Clint was crushed under Thor who quickly rolled away to grab his hammer, his warrior instincts kicking into action. Clint continued to stare up at the ceiling even with the weight of the god off of him, clearly dazed. Steve had fallen on Natasha and was now clumsily apologizing and looking flustered as he tried to get up. The black widow just looked annoyed. Jack had toppled from his perch and Loki was awkwardly pressed against the glass.

Jack looked around sheepishly and over the sound of the alarms blaring he heard Jack say, "Opps I think I may have missed a meeting."

**AN: TADA ANOTHER ONE WHICH I JUST WROTE OUT REALLY FAST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. I KNOW ITS EVEN SHORTER BUT ITS MORE OF A FILLER FOR WHEN THE GUARDIANS SHOW UP…I MAY HAVE HAD A BIT OF CANDY WHILE EATING THIS SO I'M REALLY HYPER, SO DON'T KILL MY SHUGAR HIGH AND INSTEAD REIVEW!UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so I'll do my best to make this one longer. The problem is I get to a certain point as I'm writing and go oooh that's a great cliffhanger and just stop. Then I realize how short it is and do my best to fill in more but keep the ending. I loved you're the ideas people were giving me and I'm completely open to receiving more. I'll do my best to put them in the story if I can and at this point I'm really not sure where I'm going any more so any ideas for plot or scenes would be welcome.**

**Disclamer: I don't own ROTG or the Avengers. Nothing is mine. They belong to the wonderful people who made the movies.**

Jack:

As the air craft pitched dangerously to the one side Jack felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He felt like they were actually doing well with resolving the issue of his captivity when things just had to get worse for him. Not that he wasn't extremely glad his father was here, but he still had a lot to talk to him about that he wanted to do in private. Things such as "hey I became a guardian and saved the world," or "why did you try to take over the world I just saved? I had to talk my friends out of trying to get involved," are not good things to discuss in front of the government. Now though it seemed like both his father and the government were going to find out about the Guardians the hard way.

Jack knew the guardians would eventually go looking for him, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. Though, he suspected Jamie had something to do with it. The kid had good instincts and he probably sensed danger Jack was in when the man came for. Him what happened to him after that was still blurry in his memory.

Jack did remember that he had a guardian meeting at the pole that he was procrastinating on going to, which was why he was at Jamie's to begin with. They had been having monthly meetings to keep in touch and keep on the lookout for any possible danger. Mostly they talked and ate cookies or helped each other out with their various duties. When he never showed up the guardians probably went looking for him and Jamie must have told them what happened. From there it wouldn't have been too hard to figure out where he was considering North's globe shows the locations of all of their believers and considering the people in the room can all see him, they must believe. Jack suddenly having a whole bunch of believers outside of Burgess must have been like GPS tracking devise for them which led them right to him.

Jack was thankful for his great balance as he stood up and run to the glass because as soon as he reached it the room rocked back the other way, throwing those who tried to stand back to the ground. Jack pounded on the glass desperately trying to get the man with the eye patch's attention. He seemed like the one in charge and therefore the only one who would let him out.

"Please you have to listen to me! You need to let me out! I know who's attacking the ship and believe me they only want to know I'm safe! They don't care about any of you and they will keep attacking until you let me out! So please let me go!" He pounded on the glass desperately but either the man was choosing to ignore him or he couldn't hear him over the sounds of the alarms.

At the moment the eye patch guy seemed to be clutching his ear and talking to someone that wasn't there. He must have had an earpiece in and whatever he heard from the other side was clearly not good news. At that moment the man who looked to Jack like the least likely one to be there looked up. Out of all the people in the room he was the only one dressed in civilian clothes. Three of them were wearing skin tight suits that signaled them as agents of some kind (**AN: Steve is dressed in a SHIELD suit I saw him wearing in the Captain America 2 trailer)**, one was wearing a lab coat, and well his uncle Thor was dressed in his Asgardian warrior armor.

This man didn't look very special but if he was there that had to mean something. There must have been something in Jacks face that prompted the man to trust him because he seemed to have understood what Jack was trying to say and made his way unsteadily to the controls. The man in the eye patch was yelling at the agents so he didn't notice the departure of the man. The smaller of the two male agents quickly ran off with the man in the lab coat who was doing his best to get his breathing under control. The other two agents ran off in what looked like a different direction, probably to confront the guardians. Thor was the one to notice the man at the controls first but before he could stop him the door was already sliding open.

Jack felt a firm cool hand grasp his arm and he looked back to see his father standing behind him with a questioning look in his eyes. "They're my friends." Jack tried to explain, "They're the guardians, and they help protect the children of the world. I'm one of them. I promise I'll explain everything later." Jack didn't wait for a response from his father and took off running.

He heard his father calling for him from behind, which was then quickly aided in the shouts of his uncle and they eye patched man. He didn't stop though. He took off through the hallways unnoticed by the agents that filled them who were quickly making their way all in a similar direction. Jack followed behind them and would stop every so often when he came to a window. From what he could see outside them Sandy along with tooth's fairies were what was the air craft to rock so violently. He could also see armed men in small jets desperately trying to shot down North's slay which was trying to land on the deck.

Jack couldn't stop to look for too long though because he needed to make it outside to stop his friends. When he stood still for too long he was prompted into action again when someone inevitably walked through him which would send a painful chill through his body.

When he reached what appeared to be a loading bay of some sorts he stopped once again to look at the damage, only the difference was this time it was on the inside. Many of Tooth's fairies had just made it in and appeared to be trying to leave the room to search the inside but the agents had done their best to barricade it off any escape routes. A few agents were trying desperately to shoot them down but luckily the girls were more nimble and able to evade them. Those shooting were quickly stopped though for fear of causing damage to the ship. They didn't seem to know how to fight the little fairies if they couldn't shoot them or catch them.

Jack heard a loud chirping and turned just as his favorite fairy Baby Tooth came barreling toward him. He was just able to throw his arms out and catch the little girl in his arms and give a hung before she was chattering away in his ear. He quickly moved back out of the room with Baby Tooth so the agents and the other fairies wouldn't notice. He didn't want to make a scene quite yet. He had a plan but he needed help.

"Listen I know this all looks bad but it was really just a misunderstanding. We need to stop the Guardian's from causing any real damage." That declaration was followed by some angry chirping. "Baby Tooth my dad is here!" More protests, "Yes I have a dad, did you think I just magically formed out of a lake or something? No, don't answer that, there's more important things we need to deal with now. I need you to get the other fairies to open the door to the outside, but not too much I don't want anyone to get sucked outside. As soon as I get through close the door. I'll give you the signal when to open it up again. Hopefully I'll be able to get the others in so we can get this mess sorted." When no protests came he let her go. She quickly flew into the room where they just came from.

Jack peaked around the corner of the doorframe into the chaotic room. He saw Baby Tooth chatting away frantically to the other fairies. When she looked back at him he held up his hand. Silently he counted down with his fingers and as soon as he hit zero he took off running toward the giant steel doors at the end of the room which he suspected were designed for letting in large cargo or jets. The fairies quickly sprung into action and dove for the doors. The agents that were in vainly trying to catch the fairies were at a loss at the sudden apparent retreat of their attackers.

The fairies, though small, were quite strong and together were able to pry the steel doors back slowly they slid open inch by inch. The agents in the room scrambled to find something to hold on to so they wouldn't get sucked outside. A powerful vacuum force sucked quack towards the opening that was just large enough that Jack was able to slide his skinny frame through.

One minute he was running on solid ground and the next he was hurtling through the air hundreds of miles above the ground. Jack called upon the winds that graciously stopped his descending and propelled him back towards where he could see the guardians were trying to break in. He let out excited bark of laughter at the sudden freedom. He didn't realized how much he hated being stuck inside and relished at the feeling of flying.

His excitement was short lived though, because before he knew it he was tackled midair into a massive hug.

"Jack!" Came the relieved cry from his attacker. He looked down into the blinding smile of Tooth herself. "We were so worried when you didn't show up for the meeting. Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Do you still have all of your teeth? What happened? Let's get out of here." She shot off her questions in rapid fire without pausing to let him answer.

"Hey wait a second, I'm fine-whoa!" He was quickly cut off as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull his away towards the sleigh that was quickly approaching. Once they reached the slay and its two occupants, a very relieved looking North and a very sick looking Bunny, Tooth deposited him in one of the seats before sitting next to him herself. Sandy quickly flew over to them. A flurry of Sand images flew over Sandy's head so quickly that Jack could barely make out what he was saying.

"Sandy I'm fine! I'm sorry for worrying you guys but guys you need to listen to me my dad's in there and he was trying to sort everything out there was a bit of a misunderstanding but we were trying to fix it. I think it would be best if you all just let me handle it and I'll find you guys when I'm done." That was quickly met with a round of protest and some grumbling of some choice words from a certain bunny.

"Jack we will not leave you, if you are in trouble we will help. We shall talk with men who took you." North declared firmly. Jack had a feeling they would say that. Ever since Pitch's attack they had all grown so close. North had practically adopted Jack as his son, allowing him to stay at the pole whenever he wanted and letting him help out with the building toys when he wasn't in trouble for his latest mischief.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine plan B, getting you all inside. Follow me!" He took off flying toward the doors again. The sleigh was close behind him. When he reached them he banged on them with all his might hoping the fairies could hear him. Just when he thought they would have to find another way in the doors began to slide open. Luckily no one flew out because it took longer for them to open enough for the sleigh to fit in but as soon as they could they flew in. As soon as they cleared the doors they clamped shut behind them.

Jack looked back and saw a pile of exhausted looking fairies piled up by the doors. When he turned back he was surprised to see all the agents had cleared out of the room. Only one small group was left, the Avengers, the eye patch, and his father. Jack couldn't figure out who looked more shocked to see the Guardians in the sleigh, his father or the Avengers. There was a moment of silence that was broken when the man who helped Jack earlier griped his head and leaned back against the wall for support.

"Please tell me I hit my head I'm dreaming and that that is not a six foot tall bunny sitting in Santa's magical sleigh." The man with the eye patch frowned at the other man before turning back to Jack.

"Jack I do believe it's your turn to stat explaining."

**AN: There it is, and I might not be able to post again this fast I have a lot of other stuff I have to deal with. I just had a really stressful day and the only way I could think to blow off steam was to write so even though this chapter sucks in my mind ill post it anyway. Let me know what you think and I'm serious about you guys giving me ideas. I'm all out and unless you want me to disappear for a while with writers block please help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas, I now have a general idea for the next few chapters to keep me going. For anyone who is a fan of Doctor Who, I wrote this after the 50****TH**** anniversary so all I could think is DOCTOR! It was soooo ASJKDLJ SJD DSK SD! First Thor and now Doctor Who and a NEW SHERLOCK TRAILER! I think I might just die from too much fangirling.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I don't own the characters or the places. **

Tony:

Tony wasn't sure why he did it, blame it on the head ach that has only grown since the discovery of the supposed Santa, but he let Jack out. He wasn't sure why but he trusted Jack. Maybe it was the mutual daddy issues thing or the fact he shot him but he felt bad for the kid. Call him insensitive or self centered but there was just something about the boy that not even Tony could ignore, so he let the boy out of the cell. Besides it's not like Fury could be any more annoyed with him.

Luckily for him, Fury was preoccupied at the moment dealing with the new additions. As soon as the Jack brought aboard the group the agents were able to stabilize the Helicarrier and land it in the ocean. Even though they were fairly certain there was no major damage Fury had ordered an inspection before they would fly to DC.

The group sat waiting for Fury in a larger room than the one in which they interrogated Loki in. This one had a large conference like table in which they could all sit around. At the head of the table was a chair reserved for Fury. To the left sat the Avengers while the new people, if you could even call them people were on the right. The most normal looking one of their group was a heavy set man with a long white beard and rosy cheeks who went by North. That's where the classic Santa image ended though, on each arm was an array of tattoos, he carried two swords, and he spoke with a thick Russian accent.

The rest of his group also claimed to be the stuff of legends. There was an oversized rabbit that was as tall as a human and spoke with an Australian accent that was allegedly to be the Easter Bunny. There was a colorful bird like lady with the most beautiful and intricate wings that Tony had ever seen. Wherever see went swarms of miniature versions of her flew with her. Apparently she was the tooth fairy. Tony couldn't stop staring at her; he was fascinated by how such delicate wings could support such a large person. Finally there was a little glowing man that moved with lazy movements and communicated by what appeared to be golden sand. He was introduced as Sandy, aka the Sandman.

Tony was beginning to question his sanity at this point. He was hoping he hit his head when the Helicarrier hit turbulence and he was just having a horrible dream like Dorothy in the wizard of oz. Though he suspected even if it wasn't a dream things were going to get a whole lot weirder than an Australian Easter Bunny aboard a government ship.

Jack sat at the opposite end of the table, neither on the side of his father or the fairy tale friends. He kept glancing nervously between "North" and Loki who were on directly across from each other on either side of Fury. Both were staring intently at each other. It didn't take a man with a brain like Tony's to be able to see the tension between the two. There was an awkward silence as they waited for the Director that Tony desperately wanted to break with a snarky comment but for once his wit evaded him. He just was in too much shock from the enormity of the situation.

Thankfully the silence was broken for him when North spoke to Loki. "So you must be Jacks father." The accent was still surprising to Tony and seemed so out of place.

Loki's eyes narrowed as if searching for the challenge in his words. "That I am. I must say the Christmas tails don't do you justice; you are much less _jolly _than I imagined."

North's smile that he had held since he came aboard the Helicarrier dropped. "I wish I could say I had heard tails of you my friend but Jack never spoke of you. I did not know you were his father but it does explain much."

Loki's lips tightened into a bitter smile. He tried to play off the jab but Tony could see it upset him by the quick glance at his son before his next words. "And what would you mean by that?"

"There are very few that have been on the naughty list longer than Jack."

"Well then, lucky for me we don't celebrate Christmas on Asgard."

"Children on Asgard would love Christmas, Jack loves it. Don't you Jack." He turned expectantly to the boy who only nodded, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the two adults. "This Christmas he traveled with me in sleigh to bring joy and wonder to children of the world. Then we opened presents with other Guardians as family." Loki tensed and was just about to retort angrily when Fury stormed in.

"Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on, because I highly doubt Washington will respond well to reports of Santa Clause and his band of Fairy Tales attacked and nearly knocked a highly armed top secret aircraft out of the sky!"

"Ah Nicholas it is good to see you. My sincerest apologies for any damage we have caused you. I hate to tell you but I fear you will be on the Naughty list this year. You have told very big lie I cannot forgive." This peaked Tony's interest. Any potential dirt he could get could come in handy when dealing with the master spy. Fury didn't seem to know how to respond to that statement.

"I lie, its part of my job and I really don't need you to tell me if I'm naughty or nice because at the moment I'm not feeling all that nice."

"Yes but this lie was not necessary. I am sure they would understand if you told truth." North gestured toward the Avengers and then Tony's interest all but went through the ceiling.

"We are not here to discuss the past, were here to decide what to do with all of you." Fury's glare seemed to be enough to end that line of discussion. But the look in North's eyes promised the argument would be back.

"I am sorry Nickolas but we came aboard to discuss you releasing Jack, he is Guardian and we will not let you hurt him."

"I'm sorry but you're a little late on that one, that is why I'm here. He is my _son_ after all." Loki jumped into the conversation. Before Fury could respond North spoke up again.

"And yet he is still here!"

"No thanks to you all who had to come in here and make this an even bigger mess then it already is."

"We had to protect him, he is Guardian! He is one of us!"

"He is not one of you and he never will be!"

"How would you know, you are never here."

"Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I don't watch out for him. I am his father not you! I was here first!" Loki's voice had risen in volume and he was now standing. North had quickly stood too. All pretences had vanished. They were openly glaring at each other.

"Jack protects children of world, you tried to hurt them. You may be father by blood, but not by love." Tony couldn't help but find the irony in that statement. If what he understood about Guardians was true then the son of someone who tried to take over the world is in charge of protecting it. He felt like it was a Luke/Darth Vader moment.

"Do not talk to me about love. You don't know about the sacrifices I have made. You think I just happened to decide to try to destroy a planet my own son lived on? No when my family cast me out I did what I could to get back to earth. I made mistakes, yes but when the ruler of one of the most powerful armies in the universe tells you you're going to rule their army or they will kill your son it makes that decision quite easy for you. My only request was that they let me rule earth so I could make sure I could protect him. Don't you try to judge me!"

Thor tried to break in, "Brother you don't mean that-"

"Stop it! Stop it both of you! You act like I can't handle myself or I'm some possession to fight over! I lived on my own for hundreds of years without either of you and I can do it again!" Then he grabbed his staff and took off running out of the room. Both men standing went to chase after him but Tooth flew two the door and blocked their exit. She glared at North and then at Loki.

"I can't believe you two! Acting like children! You of all people should know better about how sensitive Jack is about his past and family North. Now you two need to give him time or he's just going to resent you even more. AH-no buts, Baby Tooth go after Jack and keep an eye on him." One of the little fairies gave a curt nod then took off flying out of the room.

Jack:

Jack quickly flew off the ship. It was much easier this time because with the ship landed many people were freely moving between the inside and outside decks. Once again no one paid him any attention as he flew away.

Jack didn't pay attention to where he flew; he just let the wind carry him as far and fast as it could. The salty air from the ocean below goaded him on faster and faster and soon he was flying over dry land and through some woods. He slowed as he flew between trees and stopped when he came to a small clearing.

He was beyond frustrated at his father and at North. What should have been a happy moment, having the two people he cared about most in the world together, only lead to disaster. He had spent years wanting nothing more than to have a family that was with him, and suddenly what little he had came crashing in his face. Jack wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry. Instead though he vented his pent up feelings through his staff and began blasting the nearby trees with snow and ice.

When he finished he collapsed exhaustedly to ground to catch his breath. "Daddy problems?" Came a smooth cold voice that Jack knew all too well from behind him. With a gasp he spun around only to be met a flash of pain then cool darkness.

**AN: There it is. Once again thank you all to those who viewed and reviewed this story. This has been my sole focus these past few days which is really bad but I don't really care. I really want to know what you all think about it so please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!** **I can see how many of you guys have viewed this (over 9500) and where you're from which amazes me (special shout out to those in the Philippians I really hope your all ok and I hope my little story can be a nice distraction for you guys if you need it).**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I received a review asking me to double space so I hope this is better.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IF I DID THIS WOULD BE A MOVIE NOT FANFICTION. CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Clint:

Clint watched as with amusement as the Tooth Fairy lectured a Norse God and Santa Clause on parenting. Honestly he never thought he would ever see something quite so ridiculous even in his line of work, and that is saying something considering how high of a clearance level he is.

Neither of the two men seemed to be paying the Tooth Fairy all that much attention though. They kept glancing at the door as if Jack would just walk back in and say he forgave them. With each passing second Jack was away their anxiety seemed to grow. Loki was sprawled back in his chair trying to play off his worry but he was beginning to tap his foot nervously and grip his chair with much more force than necessary. Meanwhile Santa, or North as he had insisted on being called, was openly showing his concern. His face looked grief stricken and had begun to fidget with his hands. He was clearly a man who was used to solving his problems through actions and not patience or words.

With the revelation of the existence of Loki's son, Clint was beginning to have memories of when he was under the man's control. They were vague and foggy but he could still remember mentions of a mysterious son but he was never given a name or a face. He also remembered being asked to watch weather reports and scan the news, but at the time he had though they were for the invasion. Now he realized exactly what he had been looking for.

His memories, what little he had, served to verify Loki's story about watching out for Jack and even possibly being forced into the invasion. Whenever Loki was in front of a group or crowed he put on a smiling and victorious face, but if you caught him alone he never looked happy. If were able to observe him when he thought he was alone he acted more like a caged animal than a leader of army. He would always be pacing or talking to himself, doubt and worry etched across his face, all his confidence and swagger gone. Loki alone would be afraid.

He wanted to hate the god for what he had done but seeing him act so…human, Clint didn't know what to think. He liked it better when the bad guys were clear cut evil or wrong. It was when emotions got involved in his work that things got complicated. Clint didn't like complications.

Clint let out a frustrated sigh just as the little fairy creature the tooth fairy had sent to follow Jack came flying in through the door chirping wildly. Clint didn't need to speak fairy to know something was wrong. Immediately he was on high alert.

The tooth fairy stopped mid rant to look at her fairy in horror. There was a quick exchange that Clint couldn't understand before she just stood their staring at the little creature open mouthed. The Easter Bunny spoke up when it became clear that probably for the first time in her life the tooth fairy was at a loss for words. "Tooth, what happened?"

Tooth looked on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth only to shut it again. She frowned and the tears dried and her eyes hardened. "It's Pitch, he's taken Jack."

"Wait, who's Pitch? And what would he want with Jack?" Tony questioned for all the Avengers.

"Pitch Black, the boogeyman, the monster that haunts the closets and under the bed of children's worst nightmares." Surprisingly it was Loki who spoke up. "He is the moving shadows that haunt every dark room. He is cold and unforgiving, and will use everything against you. He feeds from your worst nightmares and gains power from you fear."

"I take it you know him." Director Fury deadpanned.

Loki had the full attention of everyone in the room and the distrust was practically radiating off Guardians.

"We used to do business a while back," Loki answered vaguely; he slowly stood up and placed his hands on the table in front of him. At some point he had lost his handcuffs but he had suspected they were never really on to begin with, "but what I want to know is what he thinks he is doing with my son, hell how does he even know about my son!" Loki banged on the table with enough force to cause cracks to form, another hit like that would snap the table in two. Now it was the Guardians turn to look uncomfortable.

"Everyone knows about Jack." Tooth answered back nervously.

"The little guy made his name well known with his mischief and _fun_." The way the Bunny said fun made Clint positive that he didn't find Jacks fun all that fun.

"No one really paid him any attention; he was a neutral party in everything until last year when Manny told us to make him a guardian."

"Who's Manny?" Clint could practically see the gears in Fury's head working as he tried to match what fairy tale that could be.

"He is Man in Moon." North supplied as if that actually helped. Clint had never heard of a man in the moon before, just a man _on _the moon.

But even then he didn't want to have anything to do with us until Pitch attacked last year. Then he sort of stopped Pitch with the help of some kids who believed in him. It's really a long story that we don't have time for. What's important is that we get him away from Pitch. He was able to kill Sandy I don't want to think of what he'll do to Jack who he really hates." There was an unmistakable worry in her voice

Finally Tony spoke up. "So let me get this straight. We have to go rescue Jack Frost who was kidnapped by the boogeyman, with the help of Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman?" When everyone nodded he just groaned. "Come on Cap lets go suit up. _Again."_

"Thank you." Loki said as the two men retreated to find their things. He stood up and put his hands behind his back and as he did so the table collapsed in two.

Jack:

Jack woke suddenly with a gasp shot up from his position on a cold floor, which he regretted immediately when his head felt like it was hit with a sledge hammer. With a grown he collapsed back down to the ground clutching his head. He waited for his vision to clear but when it didn't he realized it was because he was surrounded in darkness.

As soon the pounding in his head became bearable he began to feel around his surroundings. The floor felt it was some form of metal and he was only able to crawl a few feet before he hit what felt like metal bars. So he was in a cage for the second time in the past day…at least he hoped it was only a day. He honestly had no idea at this point. He continued his search hoping impractically to find his staff only to come up empty.

Suddenly the room was cast in a bright light that temporarily blinded jack. He covered his eyes and Jack shivered as he heard a cruel laugh from across the room. The lights dimmed enough to allow jack to reopen his eyes without pain. "Looking for something?" Jack just glared at the man draped in black who waved his staff tauntingly at him from across the room.

"You know it's rude to stare." Came silky British voice.

"So is locking up your guest, care to let me out?" More laughter that made Jacks skin crawl.

"Oh Jack how I have missed our little chats. Sadly I can't do that I have too much at stake here. Besides I have learned not to underestimate you. It's better to keep you where I can keep an eye on you." Pitches golden eyes gleamed from across the room. He had the feeling that even if he could run no matter where he went those eyes would follow him.

Jack looked around the room he was being held. It was a dark cave like place with hundreds of cages similar to the one he was being held in lining the ceiling. They were all made from rusty metal and were intricately carved in a way that Jack knew had a purpose, probably to keep magical beings like himself locked up. He could see in some of the other cages little colorful feathers. He had a feeling these cages were where Pitch had held Tooth's fairies during last year's attack. The idea that his Baby Tooth could have been held down here in the dark, if he hadn't saved her, made Jacks blood boil.

"What do you want with me Pitch?" Jack spat out.

"Well there is the obvious of course, revenge, but then there's the more fun answer of power."

"I would never help you."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Jack, you already are. You see my power comes from fear, from nightmares. And what is every parent's worst nightmare? Hmmm?" A wicked smile snaked across his features. "You have seemed to have acquired quite a few people now who seem to care about you, just imagine how worried they are. Your father was quite distressed before, even when he knew exactly where you were. The fear was just too good to resist. Then those stupid Guardians discovered you were taken, and I was hooked. All that fear and worry it was just so _delicious_, I needed more." The smile had grown into a predatory leer. "And to get it all I needed was _you."_ Jack tried to put as much distance between Pitch and himself but he was stopped by cool metal against his skin.

It was then that one of Pitches nightmare's raced in. He seemed to deliver some sort of message to Pitch before retreating from the room. Pitch watched it retreat before turning back to Jack the smile was still there which only unnerved Jack. "I hate to leave you so soon but it appears I am needed elsewhere. I hope you don't mind the dark." Then he vanished and the room was the cast into darkness.

**AN: There it is, I was originally going to wait till Thanksgiving to post this but yah some of you don't celebrate it so I though why not? I know this is weird but I love watching the graphs of where you guys are from and for the longest time Canada had more views then the UK by like five views so I was always rooting for the UK to catch up and you guys finally did! Way to finally beat Canada! Any way let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok I don't know if it has anything to do with what I said last time but man the UK is now beating Canada by like 50 views which is a lot considering last time it was only like a 5 views gap. It amazes me every time how the number of views just keeps going up it makes me so grateful I cannot thank you all enough. I finally showed two of my friends this and all they did was point out all my spelling/grammar mistakes so I'm going to do my best to pay better attention before I post this.**

**Also I really want to thank Dragon Courage for giving me an idea to use for the story that will take it in a completely different direction than I thought I was going in but will actually make it longer/better.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me, they belong to marvel or I think DreamWorks. **

Jack:

Jack had no idea how long he was held in the dark for. He tried to keep himself occupied with thinking of ways to escape but as the hours ticked by he grew more and more weary. After many failed tries to break the bars Jacks hope began to crumble. He tried to use his powers and the little magic his father had taught him but without his staff there was little he could do.

It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep. Jack tried to fight it, who knew what kind of things he would dream of while in the nightmare king's prison, but it was no use. Eventually his body won out over his mind and he gave in to sleep that was plagued with nightmares. He saw all his worst fears, no one seeing him and spending the rest of his life alone, Jamie and his other believers growing up and forgetting about him, his friends dying and there being nothing he could do about it.

It came as a relief when he shot awake disorientated and terrified. The remains of his last dream haunted him as he fought to relax. He had relived Pitch's Easter attack and saw the looks of betrayal the guardians had given him when they thought he had been with Pitch. He relieved his confrontation with Pitch when his staff was broken but than his dream had changed so that when he tried to fix his staff nothing had happened. It wasn't long before Baby Tooth froze to death and he was left stranded and alone as he too began to freeze to death, something he didn't think was even possible, but without his staff he figured there was nothing to keep him alive.

It took him some time to get his breathing under control again. He had suffered from nightmares before, especially after his mom and sisters deaths, but he hadn't had one since joining the Guardians and defeating Pitch so the sudden return left him disorientated and confused. He couldn't tell what was dream and what was reality and the events of the what he assumed was the last few days did little to ease his uncertainty. All he knew was he was alone and scared which fit the plot of many of his nightmares.

He curled up into a ball against the cool metal bars. He did his best to think happy thoughts. His father and North coming to rescue him. His last snowball fight with Jamie. The rush he got when he got a new believer (mostly Jamie's friends but he wasn't picky). Helping North build toys and drinking hot (frozen for him) chocolate. Jack thought of everything he could think of that normally would cheer him up but it did little good. The endless dark around him made it hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Jack heard the sounds of a door opening and shot up from his curled position on the floor. If it was a rescuer he wanted to be ready and if it was pitch he didn't want to give the man anymore satisfaction than he was already feeling. Jack stopped himself from calling out just as the room was once again bathed in a dim light. His eyes burned for a moment but it wasn't as bad as before so they quickly adjusted.

Pitch strode into to room with a look of…dare Jack say it _excitement_. Jack wasn't sure but Pitch looked taller than the last time he saw him. At a closer look Jack was positive Pitch had not only grown, but was had more muscle and seemed to radiate with power. Jack realized with horror _he_ had helped to give Pitch that strength. Pitch wasn't just enjoying the revenge it was really making him more powerful.

To make matters worse Pitch wasn't alone. With him was a man who was possible even scarier than Pitch himself. He glided in behind Pitch in a dark hood and cloak that covered most of his body. There were accents of what looked like golden armor that Jack figured meant he had military background but didn't actively fight. His skin was a dark ashen red that looked more like bone than skin. Jack couldn't see any eyes under the man's hood which he wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. He looked more like a creature from someone's sick nightmares than a warrior but Jack didn't doubt he was any less powerful than Pitch himself. When the man smiled at Jack he felt physically sick at the blood red teeth that were reveled but he was incapable of looking away. He was fascinated and terrified of the stranger in front of him.

"Jack I'd like to introduce you to The Other, your new Guardian." Pitch gave him a cruel smirk. "From now on your life will be in his hands." The way he said that left an ominous not in the air. Jack's confusion must have been clearly written across his face because Pitch just laughed before explaining. "I'm handing you over to an old friend of your fathers. You probably know him better as the leader of the Chitauri."

"Your flatter me Black but I am merely the servant of Thanos."

"What does he want with me?'

"Your father and I have some unfinished business and you can be my little messenger boy." His voice made Jack grit his teeth. Jack tried to hide how unnerved he was.

"Pitch, why would you give me up? Tired of all this already?" He gave his classic cheeky grin and gestured to himself with over dramatic flair.

"Oh no it has been more than wonderful having you here, but The Other here has even more fun planed. And who would I been to deny him some of action?"

"You would be Pitch Black, and you never seemed to like any of the fun I had in mind and I'm the guardian of fun!"

"Fun for you is not fun for me, Jack."

"Enough! Give me the boy. I must be on my way to Asgard." The Other interrupted their banter.

"Wait, why Asgard?" He could imagine many places being taken to; none of them pleasant, but the home of his father was not one he was expecting.

"You will be used to make an example of what happens to those who defy to Chitauri. Your father made a deal with the Chitauri but he failed to hold up his end of our agreement. We only seek payment and retribution for our services, and you are our compensation. Your father's failures cost the Chitauri much. We are a fraction of what we once were, but even when we are few in numbers we are still strong and a force to fear."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this "compensation" thing. Just so you know I'm horrible at washing dishes and in all my years alive I've never carried a wallet so I'm broke."

"We do not require your services or a monetary sum. We have something else in mind for you Lokison." Jack knew exactly what they had in mind so in desperation he turned to Pitch.

"You aren't really going to let him take me are you, where's the fun in that for you? I thought you like to keep me where you can see me?"

"Lucky for me The Chitauri have a plan that I don't need to keep an eye on you to reap the same benefits and I have been assured the results will be just as satisfying. And now you need to stop stalling Jack, it's time for you to go."

From behind Pitch and The Other came two nightmares who quickly approached Jack's cage. When the cage opened and one of the nightmares entered Jack created a snowball and pelted the horse like creature in its face. It was the most he could do without his staff and sadly it had little effect on the creatures. If anything his little retaliation just made the nightmares angry and before he could rally a second snowball the two pounced on him together. Jack fought for a few minutes but they were able to get the best of him when one bit down on his hood and threw him into the bars. Jack's head smacked against the metal and while he was seeing stars the nightmares bit down on his cloths and dragged him out of the cage.

Jack continued to struggle as they dropped him at the feet of their master. The Other made a noise that some might call laughter but it sounded more like chalk screeching against a board to Jack. "I do love it when they have spirit. It makes it some much more fun to break them."

"Then you will love Jack, he's all spirit. Though, he never did know when to quit. Now how exactly will you get to Asgard?" Pitch questioned.

"The boy's father is not the only one capable of magic." Jack had just enough time to look up at The Other before there was a blinding explosion and Jack felt as if every atom in his body was being torn apart as electricity seared through his body. He might have screamed but he couldn't be certain. The pain was so intense he blacked out.

Suddenly the pain switched off like a light and the next thing Jack knew was he was in a small room with blinding white walls. From floor to ceiling everything was white except for a single glass wall and some simple but elegant furniture. The contrast between his new surroundings and his old could be considered comical had he been in a better mood. Through the glass wall Jack could see stretching along a long hallway to either side dozens more rooms just like he was in only without the furniture. Some held various creatures while others were empty. It was not how expected Asgard to look like.

"Where are we?" Jack moaned. He had landed on what felt like a bed and he wanted nothing more than to sink into it and never move again but he forced himself to sit up. His joints made unnatural popping sounds as he moved and when he reached up he found his hair was even more wild than normal. He caught his reflection in the metal of a polished stool leg and saw that he looked like he had stuck a fork in an electric socket again. Jack shuddered and looked away; he would rather not remember that incident again. But in his defense he was _really _board.

"The dungeons of Asgard, your fathers cell to be precise. This is where Oden banished him to after his capture. This is where Asgardian royalty had been exiled to." The Other looked no worse off from their means of travel, though Jack supposed it was hard to look worse than he already did. He was facing away from Jack and for the first time Jack noticed that the Other had his staff. He was slowly twirling it around in his hand. Jack fought the urge to dive for it, knowing he would not stand a chance in a fight for it. So instead he focused on The Other's words.

"Why would you take me here?" Jack could see no logical reason to purposely go to a dungeon. He tried not to think of his father sitting alone down here. Left and forgotten. Looking around he could see traces of his father around him. A well worn book cast aside for later. A cup of wine left untouched as if its owner had just stepped away for a moment. Even the bed he sat on had the familiar scent Jack often missed when his father was away. He unconsciously clenched the pillows and sheets under his hands tighter as if by sheer will he could turn into him.

"We must wait for your father to return home. And no one would look here for someone who has escaped now would they? It is usually a place one would try to avoid."

"That's because it's insane! As soon as the guards come by on their patrol they will see you and I'll be free, not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just a bit insulted I got dragged across the universe for nothing." Jack couldn't help the smugness in his voice.

"You forget that this was your father's cell. He has enchanted it in a similar way he has done to you. The guards see what they want to see in here. And what they want to see is an empty cell since its prisoner is on Earth, there for any onlookers only see unused furniture. No one can see or hear you Jack. Not even your screams." The other turned to face Jack and his lips pealed back to reveal teeth that would give Tooth nightmares had she been there. Jack wasn't so confident anymore.

**AN: There it is and so sorry it took so long to update I'm sick **** but at least its longer this time!**

**Ok when I was doing research for this chapter I was on the wiki pages for all this stuff and Loki came up as Loki Laufeyson and I swear it broke my heart. Because imagine spending your whole life thinking you belonged, you had a purpose, you had a family only to have it all ripped away from you. Your whole life was a lie, even your**_** name. **_**No he's no longer Loki Odenson but Loki Laufeyson. Oh my Loki feels! They hurt so badly!**

**So sorry about the mini rant I just had to get that out there. For all my American readers I hoped you had a great thanksgiving. Let me know what you think and review! If you review with thoughtful posts or questions I will respond! I like talking to people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know It's been forever (at least to me has) since I've updated. It's been crazy and I'm still sick. For a while I was just too dead to do anything. At one point I was feeling better so I tried posting another story but for Sherlock…it was a bit of a disappointment compared to the amazing response I got from this story. Like I want to cry no one has reviewed yet and it's been a week. So I really, really, REALLY appreciate all of you who bother to read this and review. So as a thank you to all of you amazing people this one is going to be a long one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, just the idea. All characters and places belong to their respective owners!**

Loki:

Loki was panicking. He couldn't help it. He knew Pitch, he even used to work with the man, so he knew how cruel and unforgiving he could be when he wanted to. And from what he heard about his son's role in recent events Pitch had plenty of reasons to hold a grudge. Loki was both amazed and sad while hearing the story as they flew across the world to all of Pitch's known lairs.

Fury hadn't been happy about it at the time but even he wasn't going to stand in the way of finding Jack. He hadn't even demanded that they return to the Helicarrier once they retrieved Jack. Loki suspected the man was realizing how in over his head Fury was. He would most like rather that they all just disappear at that point instead of dealing with the increasing drama.

So everyone who couldn't fly loaded into North's sleigh while those who could fly followed behind. It made quite a tight sleigh but they were all able to fit and North assured a nervous Doctor Banner that the sleigh could hold the weight.

On the way Bunny filled the Avengers and Loki in on the story of Jack with additional commentary from North. The way Bunny retold the tail Loki could tell he was trying to down play some of Jack's involvement. Whether he was doing this out of fear Loki would act like an over protective parent finding out his son was doing something dangerous or just because of the nature of his relationship with Jack Loki wasn't sure. Still, he was blown away by what he heard.

He couldn't believe that the little boy from his memory had done such an amazing thing as taking on possibly the most powerful person he knew. Loki always known that Jack was powerful and had talent, but to take on the king of nightmares went beyond what Loki had imagined. Clearly he had inherited some of Loki's battle skills along with his magical powers. Loki couldn't begin to imagine what Jack would be capable of with proper training and mentoring, something he had always wished he could give Jack. Some of Loki's fondest memories of his childhood were of his mother teaching him magic and training with Thor.

Hearing Bunny's version of the events also made him nostalgic for the times when Jack was still a little boy. In Loki's mind jack was just a child and a child shouldn't have to save the world. A child should be out having snowball fights and sledding with friends. A child should be spending their days making mistakes and while the adult helps to clean them up, not the other way around. It made him realize even though Jack still looked young he had grown up while Loki had been the childish one in his quest for recognition from his family and power.

When Bunny finished his story the Avengers sat in silence taking in everything they had been told. Loki watched as they tried and failed not to stare at him. Apparently the idea that someone like Jack could come from a monster like himself was too hard of a concept for them to grasp at the moment. Loki ignored the others as well as the twisted feelings of guilt inside of him and instead focused on what he planned to do to Pitch once he got a hold of him, and he would get a hold of him. Those thoughts helped him to distance himself from the swirling emotions fighting for dominance inside of him.

So with thoughts of revenge helping to calm him he waited as they flew from one old hide out to another. But as hours passed the panic began to creep back in as one after another of Pitch's lairs turned up empty. Most of them looked like they hadn't been used in centuries while some looked like used them relatively recently, but none of them had the crucial factor that they were looking for, _Jack._

Loki felt a new wave of despair hit him with each passing failure and he saw that feeling written across the face of each of his other companions. Their shoulders drooped, they walked with less enthusiasm, and they did their best to avoid looking at him. Though, he suspected that the others were doing their best to hide their emotions for his and North's sake's.

The bearded man was barely holding himself together and it showed in his increasing inability to drive his own sleigh. Seeing the man so distraught made Loki feel ashamed at his behavior towards North. After all he had taken in Jack when Loki couldn't himself and treated him as a father should treat his son. He had been kind and forgiving to someone Loki knew could be quite demanding and difficult to deal with. He gave Jack a home, he gave Jack a family, he gave jack love and guidance that he certainly didn't get enough of from Loki. It took someone special to be able to work and live with Jack and North had been all too willing it seems. It had been his wounded pride and selfishness that tried to take that away from Jack, which made him feel like a failure as a father. He didn't blame Jack for running out like he did.

Finally after they had spent nearly a day searching Loki called North to a stop, they needed a new plan. They landed along the shore of a beach in The United States; Loki couldn't be bothered to identify which one. Those who were flying soon landed behind them. There was no one around for miles which made it a perfect place for a group of highly identifiable mythological characters and superhero's to meet at.

Iron Man's helmet slid back to reveal his face. "I never pictured the Boogey Man to be a beach person."

"That's because he's not Stark. But we can't just keep flying around the world aimlessly. What if he's in somewhere that you don't already know about, someplace new? The longer Jack's with Pitch the more danger he is in." Loki retorted. He turned to the guardians who had unconsciously grouped together. "During your last battle with Pitch did he give any clues at all to where he might have been operating from? Anything at all?"

The guardians were thoughtful for a moment and then with a start Tooth jumped up in excitement. "Jack knew! Remember when he disappeared on Easter!" She looked excited now. "I talked to him about it to tell him I was…err…sorry and everything and he told me how what happened that day was all a misunderstanding and it was really a trap Pitch set up to lure him away from the group. He baited him into his lair using his sisters voice and-"

"Whoa wait up! He has a sister!" Tony exclaimed in exasperation. "Let me guess is she a mermaid?"

At the mention of his daughter Loki immediately flashed back to her death. Even though it had been hundreds of years since the accident it was always painful for him to think about her. "Had," he whispered. "Jack had a sister."

"Oh brother I am so sorry for your loss." Thor moved to comfort him and for once Loki didn't move to stop him.

"Thank you brother. Tooth how did Pitch have her voice?"

"Pitch had Jack's baby teeth so he was able to take a memory of her calling out to Jack. He said he knew it was stupid and impossible for it to be her but he couldn't help it. He said he had to help her if it was her."

"He always had a soft spot for her. When she died it just about killed him and he always blamed himself. But it wasn't his fault. He was just a boy. I should have been there. He was just a boy." Loki was more talking to himself than the others. He no longer saw the concerned or sympathetic faces of those around him. All Loki saw was warm brown eyes, matching uneven hair, a glowing smile, and little hands white from the cold clutching at his cloak begging him not to leave. It was just after her birthday and he had come for the week but he had to return home before his family finally realized he was gone. That particular trip was the last time he saw her, the last time he would ever feel her little arms wrapped around him as he hugged her goodbye, the last time his little family would be whole.

Loki was shocked out of his thoughts when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "Brother are you all right?" Loki hadn't realized there were tears in his eyes until he felt one drip slowly down his cheek.

"I'm fine, Tooth you were saying." Tooth looked uncertain whether or not to actually continue her thought. She looked to North who was watching Loki closely. Loki met North gaze directly and unflinchingly. After a moment North broke the contact and gave a nod to Tooth who took a breath before starting again.

"Well Jack told me that he was in Burgess at the time and the voice led to this creepy old wooden bed frame in the middle of the woods not too far from his friend Jamie's house. He said under it was a tunnel that led to a cave and that was where Pitch was holding my fairies. I completely forgot about the place until now. I never saw it but I'm sure we can find it. How many bed frames do you normally see in the woods?"

"Fantastic! Good thinking Tooth!" North happily clapped Tooth on the back which shot her forward into an unsuspecting Agent Barton. "Everybody to sleigh, we go now!" The others hastily moved to follow the once again jolly mans orders. Before turning to his own sleigh North gave one last glance at Loki who slowly moved to follow the others. Once again they made eye contact and an unspoken understanding had passed between the two that the past had been forgiven. From then on they would be allies not competitors.

"I shall see you there brother." Loki nodded to Thor and loaded onto the sleigh.

"Were coming for you Jack, just hang on."

Jack:

"You little horror!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at that despite the severity of the situation. The Other had tried, and failed to grab hold of jack multiple times now and was only now beginning to realized he couldn't without compromising his health. For some reason every time the other came into contact with Jack he received a shock. And not just a little shock either, more of a minor lightning bolt straight into the Chitauri leader. Jack suspected it had to do with their means of transport giving him more than just a hairstyling as a parting gift.

Jack was fascinated as he placed his fingers inches apart and watched as mini electric currents passed between them. He had heard of people being electrocuted being able to shock people for months after the initial electrocution and he had a feeling this was something similar. Also the fact that he wasn't just a "normal" person had to help his ability to conduct higher than average electrical shocks.

"Boy you will pay for this." The other growled out.

"Make me." As soon as he said it he regretted it, even if a small part of him was glad he said it.

"Oh I will, who ever said I had to touch you to hurt you?" Just then he raised Jacks staff.

"NO WAIT!" Too late, The Other snapped of a bit of the tip. Jack screamed and clutched his chest in agony as he heard another snap. He collapsed to the ground as two bits of the ends of his staff were discarded to the ground.

The small part in the back of his mind not feeling the effects of the torture told him he should be grateful that he hadn't snapped the whole thing in two like Pitch had done. The damage could be much worse which made that small part in his mind say there was a reason it wasn't worse. The Other was using Jack as a message so he still needed him. He still needed Jack's staff, he still needed Jack.

Jack little by little crawled to the bits of wood lying forgotten on the ground. The Other laughed at Jacks feeble struggles but did not stop him as he grasped the bits of staff. He just watched as Jack stuffed the bits into his jacket.

When jack was done The Other reared back his foot and kicked Jack in the side. The effect was painful for both. Jack grinned as the Other Cursed Jack off in a language he couldn't understand, but the message was universal. Jack curled up into a ball on the floor in his best attempts to protect the little bits of staff in his pockets. He wished he was home.

Loki:

They found Pitch's lair just as the sun was setting. The forest was cast in glowing oranges and yellows of the fading sun. The shadows of the trees around them seemed unnaturally large and Loki's heightened sense of alert told him this had to be the one. There was something in those woods.

When Thor made to move the bed frame they had found but one word from Stark and he stood back. One shot from his suit and the remains of the bed collapsed into the abyss below. No one moved to enter the tunnel.

"You think he's down there?" Questioned Agent Romanoff.

"Pitch is here, I can feel him." Loki answered, and it was true. Traces of the Nightmare King were everywhere.

"Me too mate." Bunny agreed. "So let's stop standing around and get this-"

"Ok then bunny lets go." Tooth broke in.

One by one they jumped down the hole into the darkness below. Once they were all down they proceeded along in the darkness only illuminated by stark's suit and Sandy's dream sand. Finally they came to an open spacious cavern filled with cages hanging from the ceiling. "It's just as Jack described it oh my poor fairies." Tooth flew up to the nearest cage and reached in to pull out a hand full of feathers.

"Tooth, I am sorry but we must continue." North called up to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right let's keep going." Before tooth could return to them another voice spoke up from across the room.

"Oh don't bother dear I'm already here." They all turned to see Pitch at the top of a set of stairs across the room leaning casually against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world. Anger flared up inside of him but before he could use his sharp tongue Pitch continued. "Oh are you missing something?

"Where is he Pitch?" It was only part question, more of a demand.

"Oh Loki Odenson it has been a while, or should I call you Laufeyson? My my you have been busy."

"I'm not going to say it again Pitch, tell me where he is!"

"Gone."

"Gone where?" It was Agent Romanoff who demanded an answer this time. Loki turned back to see the group all ready for battle with their various weapons all pointed at a single target. It was an amazing sight and really helped to raise his spirits.

"A friend of yours stopped by Loki who was more than willing to play babysitter. He had very promising credentials."

"Stop playing games Pitch who was it you gave him to." Anyone who Pitch could have given him to that knows Loki meant bad news.

"Funny thing he didn't really give a very specific name, just went by "the other." Pitch grinned evilly knowing exactly the kind of bomb he dropped on Loki.

"Pitch you didn't, please tell me you didn't." the venom had turned into begging.

"I did, he was quite insistent that was his name. Imagine having a name like that how vague, it's like being named Man, or thing, or even Doctor. Must have been a rough childhood. But anyway I do believe he also said they were off to Asgard so have fun with that."

Loki was beyond furious he did so much to keep Jack safe from the Chitauri and Pitch just sold him off to them. Without even thinking about it he summoned the nearest of the cages to Pitch to break free from the ceiling and with a feral growl he sent it soaring at the man.

Pitch had just enough time to vanish into the shadows. His cold laugh echoed around the cavernous space. Pitch's voice sounded from all around them. "Did anyone ever teach you not to shoot the messanger?"

"I am Loki of Asgard I shoot whatever I want." By then Loki could feel that Pitch was gone and once again so was Jack.

**AN: You do not want to know how many hours it took me to write this so I hope you're all happy. Also for any Doctor Who fans out there I really couldn't help add the mini Doctor joke I really couldn't. So that's it till next time. Also, thank you so much to the reviewer who told me about the whole shocking people after being electrocuted thing. I'm so sorry I can't identify you by name at the moment. If anyone gives me interesting things like that I'll do my best to use them in my story if possible. I love any thoughts or stories you guys tell me so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey I'm back I really don't have that much to say so I'm just going to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing I love you all so much! Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they belong to their prospective owners!**

Sandy:

After their encounter with Pitch they quickly left for Asgard. Bruce had questioned Thor about the Bifrost which had apparently been destroyed at one point but Thor had assured him that it had been repaired since then. Sandy wasn't sure what all that meant but he knew they were going to cross the universe on a rainbow.

They had all gathered together around Thor and Loki once they had left Pitch's lair. Thor had called up to the sky to someone named Heimdall to provide them transport. The ground had begun to rumble and the sky darkened. Sandy made alarmed pictures above his head but no one noticed him as usual. They were all focused on the sky.

There was an ominous rumbling and then everything was bathed in luminous rainbow. He felt like he was falling and floating, like he was squished and being ripped apart, he felt a million different sensations all at once and yet there were no words to describe what he was feeling. Sandy looked around him to see stars hurtling past him just outside his rainbow. He had so many ideas for new and wonderful dreams.

But just as soon as it started it was over and he was left standing on unfamiliar ground. The sudden feeling of his own weight again made him stumble a little so he floated into the air while he got his bearings again. Sandy noticed the others weren't so lucky. They all looked a bit dazed or sick. Only Thor and Loki seemed unaffected but the trip which would make sense considering they had probably traveled by rainbow hundreds of times before.

Sandy looked around to see where they landed and when he did he was in awe at what he saw. It was a dome like room with ceilings that vaulted high above them. Covering the walls was magnificent circular machinery made from gold. There was golden disks overlaid one on top of another in beautiful layers all across the dome.

Sandy could see what looked like a city stretching from behind a set of golden doors and a breathtaking castle like structure that reached up into the sky as far as he could see.

There was a single massive circular window that dwarfed even the golden disks around it and drew the eye to stare at what it reveled through its glass. Through that window Sandy could see galaxies and stars all across the universe in much more clarity than could be seen on even the clearest of nights back on earth. The sky looked like a painting with the stars mixed in with cloud like dust of every color.

Sandy was forced to look away from the stunning sight before him when a man in golden armor stepped down from a podium behind him that Sandy hadn't even noticed. The podium was two tiered and on top, where the man had stepped from, was a sword proudly on display in a way that made it look like it was a part of the podium itself.

The man himself was dressed in golden armor that matched his glowing golden eyes. He was dark skinned and very muscular and even though he made no show of it, Sandy could feel he was very powerful.

"Loki I am sorry about Jack." The man spoke. His voice was deep and resonating in the domed room.

"Heimdall you knew of my brother's son all this time?" Thor demanded.

"You forget that there is very little I cannot see Odinson. But it is my duty to protect and watch over Asgard and its people. You're brother's secret was not mine to tell and did nothing to endanger Asgard so I had no reason to do so."

"Heimdall please tell me you have seen where they have taken Jack. We believe he is on Asgard." Loki cut in. It was hard to see Heimdall's face under his helmet but Sandy saw what looked like pity cross his face.

"There are some things even I cannot see and somehow he is one of them. The Chitauri have a way of masking themselves from my sight, it was how I did not know of your survival after your fall from the Bifrost. But I do agree. I believe they are on Asgard." Loki tried to hide his disappointment at the news but everyone could see it. The longer the search went on the more it crushed him.

"Brother I shall fly ahead to tell mother and father the news and prepare them for our arrival." Thor noticed Loki's hesitation to answer and continued. "Surly you do not intend to keep Jack's existence a secret from them still?"

"No, no, its fine go ahead we will meet you there." Loki looked out at Asgard a bit fearfully.

"Brother we shall find your Jack and I swear our parents will accept him as family. You have no reason to fear."

"I hope you are right brother." Thor gave his brother a curt nod and a clap on his back before he flew off. Loki turned back to the waiting group. "We should go now."

"I wish I had sleigh, we would get there in no time!" North complained to which Sandy responded in his usual array of sand pictures to why they had agreed he couldn't bring it.

"You are right Sandy but I still would feel better with it." North acknowledged.

"Well I feel better without it." Bunny grumbled to himself and it went unnoticed by most of the group.

"Come on it is not a long walk."

Jack:

The other and Jack had come to a silent understanding. For the time being neither would talk to nor touch each other. The Other was watching the other prisoners in the other cells and Jack was curled up in his father's bed watching The Other. It was silent and still.

Jack had no idea how long it went on like that for until The Other finally stood up from where he had been sitting and turned to face Jack. Jack tensed, waiting for the attack or pain that didn't come. The Other simply smiled and said. "They're here."

From some unknown source two armed Chitauri soldiers dressed in armor appeared in front of the cell. The glass shimmered for a moment before disappearing allowing for the creatures to enter. They had the basic form of a human one head, two arms, two legs and all that, but that was where the similarity ended. Their skin was a chalky read that looked more like bone than skin. What passed as a mouth was protruded like an animals from their faces and they had no lips to hide their brown teeth. They had cracks in center of their face that Jack guessed acted as a nose and they had glowing green eyes offset to the sides of their face also similar to an animal's eyes. The closer they got to Jack the more terrifying they looked.

"Lucky for me a little shock won't bother these guys." The Other grinned wickedly. "Now let's go." The two creatures grabbed a hold on each of jacks arms and yanked him out of the bed. Jack started struggling and fighting, doing everything he could to fight the things that held on to him with a vice grip. As he struggled he saw what looked like little arcs of electricity running up and down the creature's arms but they didn't seem to notice. The Other wasn't lying when he said a shock wouldn't bother them. Nothing Jack did seemed to bother them. He was helpless as he was dragged away kicking and screaming for help.

And then he couldn't even scream for help. Jack watched as The Other picked up what looked like one of his father's discarded shirts from the floor and tore a strip from it. Then with a triumphant grin The Other secured it around Jacks mouth, effectively silencing him with the gag.

"We wouldn't want you to draw any unnecessary attention now would we? Someone could notice and get in the way." Jack tried to let out a scream of frustration but all that came out was muffled noise. Jack felt tears of disappointment and anger prick at his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. The Other's smile only grew with Jack's despair. "Good boy."

Loki:

Loki wasn't sure what he was expecting when they arrived in Hall of Asgard. But his mother rushing out to hug him was not in any scenario. They had barely made it into the massive room before he was ambushed by his mother who flung herself at him to wrap him in her arms. "Oh my poor baby! My baby has a baby! I'm a grandmother. I always assumed it would be Thor first but I should have known better!" The usually so well reserved queen of Asgard was brimming with emotion.

Normally Loki would have pushed his mother gently away and remained dignified but after everything that had happened. He wanted his mother. He needed to feel her loving embrace. So he wrapped his own arms around his babbling mother and clutched her back.

He heard some snickers from the Avengers and some uncomfortable shuffling from the others but he ignored them. They had all seen him beaten and humiliated enough times now that his ego could handle any Joke Stark could try. He heard soft "aww." come from what he assumed was Tooth. Loki could not picture Natasha cooing at anything in her life.

It was Frigga who pulled away first after a few minutes and promptly composed herself. She wiped her tears away and straightened her dress. Loki followed suit and collected himself. "I'm sorry it's just when Thor came and told me the news I just, it was so unexpected, I, well, I-"

"I understand and I am truly sorry for the deception." And Loki meant it. He had never like lying to his mother and it killed him every time he did so. He had always wanted to tell her but he had never wanted what would come from doing so. His mother would never keep a secret from Odin as large as this one.

"Why did you not tell us? Where you so ashamed of-"

"No mother it was not that. Jack's mother and I never wanted Jack to learn the ways of the Asgardians. We wanted him to enjoy his childhood and make his own choices without the pressures of being an heir to a throne. We wanted him to live on Earth away from everything Asgard which had he been know would never have been allowed. Jack's mother lived in a particularly brutal and hostile time in Earth's history and she did not want him to be a warrior as he would be raised to be in Asgard. We-"

"I understand Loki." Frigga interrupted Loki's prepared monologue.

"You do?" He hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"Of course, the things we do for our children." Frigga reached up and cupped Loki's face with her hands. "But you shouldn't have had to do it alone, I take it the mother is dead?" she spoke gently.

"Yes." Loki didn't move from his mother's touch.

"You shouldn't have been alone Loki." She stared into Loki's eyes, he own an odd mixture of melancholy and understanding. He couldn't fight the tears that fell then. All his old sorrows and pains came to him then. Everything he had ever wished to say to his mother fought to come out and yet there was only one he could manage.

"I'm sorry mother." Loki whispered.

"How touching." Came an all too memorable voice from across the Hall of Asgard. Loki whipped his head out of his mother's grasp to see The Other walking in from behind Odin's throne. Followed behind him were two Chitauri warriors dragging in a struggling winter spirit.

"_Jack._" Loki croaked.

**AN: That's the end of that one. I don't really know what it is but I feel like I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to and its really making me sad/paranoid. Do you all hate it? I'm doing my best to put in things that people asked for and seemed to want and so I don't really know how I can make it any better or make you all happy. If you tell me what you want I'll do my best to give it to you. I really want to know what you think so please, please, please, please, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey yall it's been a while, sorry about that! I'm sorry about my little rant at the end of the last chapter you all are really the best readers on the planet! The amount of reviews I got right after that chapter apologizing for not updating and telling me how much you love this story actually made me cry and feel bad for being so paranoid, I'm sorry for ever doubting you guys! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me!**

Jack:

Jack struggled as he fought in vain to run to his friends and family across the room while the Chitauri held him firmly in place. He tried calling out to them, to tell them run to leave him. Jack knew what was coming next and he didn't want them to have to see it. All that came out though were pitiful whimper thanks to the gag.

They were all standing across the hall clumped together as an odd looking group. They all had their eyes fixed on him with mixed emotions, pity, fear, concern. The Avengers who didn't even know him looked ready to fight for his safety which he could hardly believe. Complete strangers traveled across the universe just for him. Even Bunny who would never admit to it looked upset which Jack felt touching considering their relationship.

The only one who didn't look upset was his father. He instead had had done what he does best and masked his emotions. Outwardly his features made him look cool and collected while he analyzed the scene in front of him, looking for the best possible plan of attack. It was his eyes though that gave away his true concern, his eyes told Jack everything.

The Other stood confidently in front of Jack as he twirled his staff like he didn't have a care in the world. He knew he held all the cards; he had what all of them had in common. He then called out, "It was so nice of you to call away the guards Frigga, it made it so much easier to get sneak in unnoticed." Jack looked around and realized The Other was right. They had had no trouble, to Jack's disappointment, getting in. They had just walked right out (Jack was dragged) of the dungeon into the magnificent hall they were now in.

Jack heard some from across the hall demand "Why the hell would you call away the guards?" He thought it sounded like Tony but he couldn't be sure, his ears were ringing from the repeated blows to his head. Just on the way here he had managed to get a good kick in at the guard on his left's shin which only managed to make the creature angry. He had then proceeded to give Jack a smack on the head hard enough to make Jack see stars.

Jack heard a woman's voice, who he assumed was Frigga, answer back. "Loki is still a criminal according to Asgardian law and if his presence was known to even the guards we would have been required to return him to the dungeon. That is why Odin himself could not be here to greet you; I can make exceptions to the law but not he." Jack looked at the group and saw a beautiful older woman dressed in a fine green dress and cloak that was both simple and regal. Jack realized that he was looking at his grandmother for the first time.

Growing up his father had told him some stories of her when he was home but Jack had always wanted more. He was fascinated by his family and would often go to libraries and the search the internet (once they were invented) for stories about his Asgardian past but he never found anything that was conclusive and most of the information often contradicted itself. And nothing he ever read prepared him for seeing the real woman behind the myth. Jack already felt inexplicably drawn to the woman who raised his father and he told himself that if he ever got the chance, which seemed unlikely at the moment, he would do everything he could to get to know her.

He was drawn away from thoughts of family when he felt something cool and sharp against his throat. He didn't have to look down to know it was a blade because he felt a dribble of blood drip down his skin as the pressure increased. Jack did he best quell his panic and stopped struggling to avoid accidently cutting himself anymore and slowed his breathing as much as he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Good now put down your weapons." The Other warned. The group had tried to advance toward Jack but quickly stopped at the sight of blood. Loki who was in the lead of the group froze as he glanced between Jack and what felt to Jack like a knife. He seemed torn for a moment until he barked out the order for the others to do as the Other said and drop their weapons. The group reluctantly complied with the command.

"Unbelievable this many heroes in a room and we can't do a thing." This time Jack knew it was Tony who complained in exasperation and the irony was not lost on Jack either. They had all saved the world at one point in their lives and yet they couldn't do a thing to save just one person.

"Thank you Laufeyson." The Other replied mockingly. Frigga looked murderous at the name but did not move out of fear of what they would do to Jack if she did. Unlike his mother Loki did not show any reaction at all and merely reached his hand back toward Frigga and without looking patted her arm which seemed to help her regain her composure. How he knew where she was standing or how she reacted to the name Jack had no idea.

"I see you have made peace with your old enemies, how disappointing. Thanos was not impressed with your failure to concur such a weak planet as earth and we warned you the price of failure. You are in our debt I have come to collect for your failure to hold your end of the bargain." The Other rasped.

Anger flashed across Loki's face suddenly, and he didn't bother to hide it this time. But it wasn't just anger that Jack could see on his father, he could see a cold and deadly gaze as well. Loki looked like he was in complete control of his anger and knew exactly how to channel it to create the greatest possible amount devastation to his enemies from it. It was a look Jack himself had never seen before on his father and he had to admit Jack could see how his father could be the feared warrior from the stories he had read and heard.

"Your choice of the word bargain implies that I could gain from helping you, that I had a choice in the matter. I had no choice. I did what I had to do, all that I could do, and I already and still am suffering from those decisions." Loki voice was low and steely. His body coiled to spring despite the great distance between himself and Jack.

"That's where you're wrong we did give you a choice, do what we say or everyone you love dies. Your gain you seek was the continuing of breath from your son. But you made your choice when you failed us so now it is time we hold up are end of the bargain."

"Eh mate, I get it your mad, but can't you settle this without Jack? It's not fair to take it out on the kid." Bunny attempted to reason with The Other but Jack knew it was hopeless. The Chitauri don't care about fair. They lost men and their reputation, they wanted blood. Specifically they wanted Jack's blood.

"You were our puppet Loki but you stopped dancing for us. Do you know what the Chitauri do to puppets that won't dance?" The Other's voice rose as he lifted Jack's staff. The blade was removed from Jack's throat which should have been reassuring but Jack knew better. He watched as his father's eyes grew wide with realization. "_We cut their strings_."

"NO!" Loki screamed just as in one swift motion The Other snapped Jack's staff cleanly in two. Jack screamed into his gag as his whole body felt like it burst into flames. His vision went black and his body convulsed. There was a roaring in his ears which he couldn't and didn't care to identify. It was all too much he felt like he was melting and freezing at the same time and he just wanted it all to stop. He felt himself loosing hold on reality and he was slowly becoming more and more detached from himself.

Time slowed around him. Vaguely he felt himself being dropped onto the ground. Why, he had no idea. He rolled over and saw blurrily what looked like Thor standing over him wielding his hammer proudly. Jack didn't understand what happened next but it would all be explained to him later.

He saw fuzzy images of a battle taking place around him. Dozens more Chitauri streaming in around him to immediately confront the Avengers and Guardians. Jack couldn't see what happened to The Other but he saw the two half's of his staff laying where he was before.

Jack gritted his teeth and forced himself to army crawl to broken staff. He saw black spots in his vision and he was sweating with the effort to inch the few feet but he made it panting and on the verge of passing out. He had done it before and he prayed he could do it again as he gripped the two broken ends and fit them back together. Jack remembered concentrating with forcing himself to stay conscious. There was a faint blue glowing that emanated from the staff and Jack felt cool icy numbness pool through his body and he let himself give in to blackness creeping around his vision. Jack let go and welcomed the oblivion.

**AN: Ok once again so sorry for the long wait the holiday season and all that has been extremely stressful. I hope all of you are doing better than I am, I swear your reviews were the only thing that got me through the week. If I don't update beforehand Merry Christmas Whovians I'll be crying right along with you! Sherlockians I can't wait for New Years! **

**PS: If this story goes how I think it should go there's only going to be one or two more chapters then possibly a epilogue so be prepared for it to end unless any of you send me some brilliant plot ideas that I think I can use before wrapping up the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! Things have been absolutely crazy for me so I haven't had much time to write so I really didn't think this chapter was going to come out any time soon but here it is. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I've past 30,000 views!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING; STORY CONTENTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Jack:

Jack slowly became aware of his surroundings as he fought the black void threatening to pull him back into unconsciousness. The first thing he was aware of was the lack of noise. Briefly he thought he was dead, but a second later when his head began to pound like it was hit with a sledgehammer (which could have happened, but he wasn't positive) he knew that couldn't be the case.

The next thing he discovered was he was laying in something incredibly soft. It felt like a bed, and if it was it was softer than anything he had ever felt in his entire life. It felt like a bed for the gods. _Gods_. That's when it all came rushing back to him, getting kidnapped, his staff breaking, the fighting.

Jack's eyes shot open and immediately he regretted it when his eyes were assaulted by a blinding light. With a moan he flung his hands over his face to block out the offending brightness. He heard chuckling next to him which set his body on high alert. He wasn't alone.

Cautiously he slid his fingers apart and slowly blinked his eyes open. Confused it took his muddled and pounding brain a moment to recognize the sitting figure sitting next him, but once he did he relaxed back into the airy pillows he was laying on. It was, if he remembered his name correctly, Dr. Banner. The Avenger was watching him while he but down a thick novel he must have been reading onto a small table next to him.

"Nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The Doctor questioned.

Jack ignored him and instead offered his own question. "What happened?"

"That's a bit of a long story, not all of which I completely understand, but if you mean what happened in the Hall of Asgard that's even harder for me to explain because I wasn't exactly me during that but I'll do my best." The doctor looked a little uncomfortable and pulled at the shirt he was wearing. He was dressed in what were obviously not his own cloths but what looked like Asgardian fashion. The man was practically drowning in the oversized cloths and Jack wondered if they were Thor's. "Well as you probably remember the Chitauri um man-"

"His name was The Other." Jack interrupted.

"Ok well The Other broke your staff which set Loki off. He stormed at The Other, along with the rest of us which is when I turned into the other guy and my memory gets a little hazy, but I remember that before we could reach him Thor came from behind and attacked the Chitauri holding you. I believe The Other called for reinforcements somehow who were waiting for orders because the hall was swarmed with them and we were kept busy fighting them. I didn't exactly see what happened but I was told Loki and Thor fought The Other and were able to kill him. The Other must have dropped your staff because by then you had somehow managed to get a hold of it and fix it but you passed out. We were able to destroy the Chitauri army and well now the others are either out helping with repairs or in a meeting with Odin."

"Oh." Was all Jack was able to say. He tried to fit the new information into his jumbled memories but figured he would just take the Doctors word for it when his pounding head cried out in protest. Banner must have noticed his discomfort and tried again at his earlier question.

"Now tell me how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Jack moaned.

"Head hurt?"Jack just nodded in response. The doctor frowned and stood over him. He then asked Jack to do some simple tests like following his figure as he waved it around Jacks face and trying to touch his nose and then the Doctor's finger repeatedly. Then Banner pulled out a small flashlight from a drawer in the table next to the bed and shined it in Jacks eyes which Jack did not take kindly to. After about ten minutes of examining Jack the doctor finally stood back and gave Jack a sympathetic smile. "Concussion."

Jack just grumbled about repeated beatings to the head which the doctor seemed to ignore and just asked if anything else hurt. After examining the rest of Jack he was able to determine that there was nothing major wrong with him and it would just take time and rest for him to fully recover.

"I should let the others know you're awake. They were quite anxious earlier. Whatever you do don't go to sleep." When Jack started to protest the doctor merely raised his hand to silence him and continued, "It's important to try and keep your normal sleep schedule when you have a concussion and even though you're tired you need to stay awake. And even when you're allowed to sleep you could go into a coma so we're going to need to monitor you for a little while. Your father would kill me if I let you go into a coma."

"Fine." Jack huffed and crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

"Moodiness is also a symptom."The doctor said as he laughed.

"I'm a teenager, I'm always moody." Jack shot back with a small grin that he fought to hide. He liked the doctor for some reason.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you this!" Banner walked to the edge of the bed and knelt to pick up something Jack couldn't see. When he stood up he was holding Jacks staff which Jack eagerly accepted. "We didn't want you to sleep with it in case you accidently rolled over and snapped it again in your sleep."

"I've been sleeping with it for hundreds of years , trust me I wouldn't have broken it." Jack clutched at the staff. He was beyond relieved to have it back. Absentmindedly he traced the new lines that had formed around the staff from where he had mended it with his powers. J

ack then reached into his pocket and happily pulled out the two bits he had saved earlier when The Other had broken it in the cell. Jack concentrated and watched as his hands glowed a bright blue and the little bits sealed themselves back onto the staff. Jack felt the pain in his head lessen as a part of him became whole again.

Jack looked up to see Dr. Banner was still in the room watching him. Jack could see the curiosity burning through the man but he had the self control not to ask what he looked like he desperately wanted to. When he saw Jack had noticed his observations he quickly excused himself and left the room.

Alone he got the chance to look around and observe his surroundings. He was in a large and luxurious room. There were bookshelves overflowing with ancient looking texts covering every wall. The furniture all looked expensive and suiting for someone with refined tastes. It was well lit from a grand window that overlooked Asgard. There were throne like chairs next to desks scattered around the room all covered in notes and more books as if their owner had just left them moments ago. The room gave was comforting to Jack for some reason but Jack wasn't sure why.

Jack was left to himself for only a few minutes and before he knew it his small room was crowded full of his friends. The Only two people missing were his father and Thor, which Jack tried to tell himself he didn't mind. The Guardians crowded around Jack's bed and talked excitedly over each other in their enthusiasm to tell him everything that was happening and ask about his wellbeing. The Avengers stood farther back watching and listening.

Jack felt for the first time in a long time truly happy. He was surrounded by people who loved and cared about him and the world for the time being didn't need to be saved. Jack spent a good deal of time talking and laughing with his friends but he couldn't escape the fatigue that was setting and Doctor Banner must have seen it because he eventually stepped in and demanded that Jack be given time to rest. Jack didn't want them to go, he didn't want to be alone, but Banner was insistent and soon only North was allowed to stay behind.

Once they were alone North turned to Jack and in a soft voice said, "I am sorry for my behavior Jack. I should know better." It took Jack a moment to realize what he was talking about. It felt like forever since Jack initially ran from the Helicarrier, so much had happened since then that he had forgotten his initial reason for leaving which had started the whole mess in the first place.

"North I'm the one who should be sorry, I over reacted! I shouldn't have run off and I should have been more careful. I caused you guys so much worrying it's all my fault!"

"No Jack if Loki were here he would be saying the same thing, we are both terribly sorry." Jack didn't want to be having this conversation so he tried to take North's mind off of the issue.

"Where is my dad?" If Jack was honest with himself he would say he was disappointed his dad wasn't there. He had hopped Loki would have been one of the first persons that Doctor Banner would find but he hadn't come.

"He is in meeting with Odin. He has been since the battle along with Thor and their mother. No one has seen the royal family in over a day."

"Whoa a day! Is that how long i've been out for?"

"Yes but the Doctor said you needed rest so we did not wake you. Are you feeling better?" Jack was getting tired of that question.

"I already told you guys I'm fine just a bump on the head. I'll live as long as I don't die of boredom!"

"Do you want me to read you story? Your father must have good story in here somewhere with all these books!" North got up from the chair he had been sitting in next to Jack's bed and moved to search the room.

"Wait! Did you say this is my dad's room?" North looked at Jack in confusion.

"Of course did you not think he would want you here?"

"No it's just I-" Jack really didn't know what to think. Looking around the room with new eyes he realized that was why it seemed so comforting, everything had his father's touch to it. From the golden and velvety green furniture to hand writing on the notes he could see, everything looked so _Loki_.

His father had lived here, and not in the way he had lived in that cell in the dungeon. His father had actually made this place his home and spent probably his whole life living here. Looking carefully Jack could see little traces of his father from when he had been younger in the room. There was a small training sword that looked like it belonged to a child displayed on one wall. There were framed sketches on one of the desks that ranged from a child's scribbles to more intricate and skilled works that improved with the aging of the artist.

One of those sketches Jack remembered watching his father draw of his mother when she was pregnant with his sister. His mother was only a few weeks away from giving birth and moving around had been hard for her so his father wanted to spend time with her in a way that she didn't have to move. They had spent the afternoon like that, his mother modeling from him while he gave her compliments on her beauty while she complained about being the size of a horse. He had told her he liked horses.

Jack looked away from the sketch and back to North who had continued to search the room for what he considered a suitable book. Jack tried to distract himself from the memories and focus on the present. "Ah-ha! I found story about sorcerer and boy! You will like this one!" North declared proudly. He then returned to his seat next to Jack and opened the book.

"There once was a young boy named Jack-"

"His name is not Jack!" Jack interrupted North happily, forgetting all together about the sketch.

"Well I like Jack better! The boys name will be Jack!" North declared before continuing with the story. Jack grinned and laid back in his father's bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing Russian accent weave the magical tales and adventures of _Jack_ the young warrior who fought and defeated an evil sorcerer with nothing except his words and a magic goblet.

**AN: Well were almost done, I decided I was going to break up this chapter into two and sorta use this part as more of a filler and happy fluff stuff. What I have planned for next didn't fit that well as one chapter with this so yah…besides it would have taken me longer to update if I didn't leave it like this. I hope you liked it please review! You're not going to have many more chances to so please please please please tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello I'm back. I've been a bit too distracted by Sherlock coming back to really focus on writing and I'm sorry about that but really SHERLOCK! It was soooooo amazing! You really don't want to see my tumblr right now because that's all that I'm posting. I also ended up deleting my other story after (SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 3) the scene with Sherlock's parents completely destroyed the plot of my story and made me feel bad about making Sherlock's dad into such an a**…but oh well. (END OF SPOILER) Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either Rise of the Guardians or Avengers!**

Jack:

Jack spent the rest of the day hanging out with North in his father's room. North did his best to distract Jack and keep him entertained. They had played games, North read him more stories, and when all else failed Jack made drawings out of frost on the windows. He felt better, his head ach lessened to only an annoying pressure that refused to leave, but North didn't care. North adamently refused to let Jack out of the room, mostly likely out of fear someone else would come along and try and take him again.

Just as the light of the day had begun to fade and Jack began to consider going to bed Jack heard a commotion from just beyond the room's doors. Both North and Jack looked up as the doors burst open and Loki came rushing into the room, followed by Thor, Frigga, and an old man whom Jack had never seen before but assumed was Odin.

"Jack!" Loki called happily as he rushed to his son's side and Jack had just enough time to brace himself before he was smothered in his father's embrace. Jack gladly returned the hug. "I have so much to tell you." Loki whispered into Jacks ear with a gleam in his eye that promised good news.

Suddenly Loki's grip tightened around Jack and his stance shifted as he lifted Jack off the ground and spun him around. Jack let out a giddy laugh as the room spun around in his vision. Jack heard North caution Loki about Jack's concussion and Loki hastily stopped and to Jacks protest returned Jack to the bed.

Once Jack was settled back into the bed Loki positioned himself at the foot of the bed with his back to everyone else in the room except for Jack. Frigga moved to sit in one of the many chairs around the room. She had a knowing smile that Jack found both intriguing and comforting. Whatever Loki had to say it was undoubtedly good. Thor and Odin remained standing by the door watching with interest. North for his part moved towards the back of the room out of the way but remained in Jack's line of sight in case he was needed.

Loki smiled at Jack, a carefree and open smile that Jack hadn't seen on his father since before his sister's death. Loki inspected Jack with his eyes as if to make sure for himself that Jack really was there and in one peace. It was silent in the room for a few moments until Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Well is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Loki's smile grew even more and Jack briefly worried he might hurt himself if he smiled any wider. "Odin has lifted my punishment. I am once again a free Asgardian."

"That's great!" Jack flung himself into his father's arms once again only to be gently pushed away.

"I am not done yet. Thor and I have spent the past day informing Odin of not only what had happened here but the true reason for my involvement with the Chitauri and we spent a good deal of time discussing _you_."

"Me?" Jack couldn't tell where this conversation was headed which, despite the celebratory atmosphere, was making him worry.

"Yes boy. It has come to my attention that along with the restoration of your father's title and position comes the fact that Asgard has another heir to the throne. You are legitimate and not born out of wedlock so therefore you are third in line for the crown as long as Thor himself does not bare any children." Thor spoke with his deep baritone that resonated in the small room even though he had not spoken particularly loudly.

"I know it's not what you really want or what your mother wanted but the odds of you becoming king are slim, trust me I've tried, and this means you can live on Asgard with me. We can finally be together." Loki looked for the first time nervous and his hands fidgeted in his lap. Jack himself was left speechless by the revelation, he had no idea how he felt about the news. Jack knew he should be overjoyed but something was holding him back.

Jack looked past his father and his Asgardian family to North who was studying Jack sadly. North knew the implications of what it would mean if he chose to live with his father. If Jack chose his father's life he would have to give up his as a guardian. It would mean Jack would almost never visit earth; his father was proof of that, and he would miss Jamie and the others growing up. He would have to say goodbye to the Guardians, to his friends, and to everything he knew and loved.

But he could finally be with his father, with his family, and that was all Jack had ever wanted, or at least that is what he thought he wanted. Looking at North Jack wasn't so sure. He felt like he was back on the Helicarrier watching Loki and North bickering over him and him being forced to choose sides even though no one was saying anything. Everyone in the room was waiting for Jack.

"I'll have to choose."

"What?" Jack hadn't realized he had spoken out loud but the look on his father's face said it all.

"You want me to choose!" Jack repeated louder. "I'm a Guardian Dad, I have friends and responsibility on Earth and you want me to leave all that behind for a family I don't even know!" His voice broke with emotion he didn't realize he had. Saying it out loud made his choice quite clear to him but Jack hesitated. He knew how his words would hurt his dad but he had to say it. "I don't think I can." He whispered as his eyes remained fixed on North. Jack couldn't bear to look at Loki and see the disappointment and hurt that must have been there. North moved closer to the group and was smiling broadly at Jack.

"I will take good care of him Odinson. I will treat him like I treat my own son…if I had one." North came to Jack's side and patted him fondly on the back. Jack finally looked back at his father simply because North was at an awkward angle for Jack to use him to avoid eye contact with Loki. What he saw wasn't anything he was expecting. There were no tears, or anger, or even resentment. Loki was simply sitting on the bed watching Jack interact with North.

"No." Well, Jack hadn't expected that.

"Dad I have a life on Earth and I-" Jack tried to defend himself but was cut off by Loki.

"You never do let me finish. What I was going to say was no, you are not going back to Earth by yourself to live as someone else's son. You are my son and it's about time I start acting like your father. I told myself I would not loose you again and I meant it. And it was selfish of me to try and make you choose so I simply won't. I will go back with you to Earth." Loki stated firmly but with a warm smile at Jack. This declaration was meat with an uproar of protest and from both Odin and Thor. It took Jack a moment to register what he heard, that his father was coming to live with him permanently, he was once again left in stunned silence.

"I am a free man and I have every right to go where I wish as long as it does not threaten the safety of others or the security of the royal line. I trust Asgard will be safe in the hands of its next king." Loki successfully silenced the protest. Odin gave a grudging nod to Loki. Frigga stood up and wrapped loki in her arms.

"I may not be happy about it but I accept it and have never been more proud of you. I know how much all this meant to you." There were tears in her eyes but she did not let them fall. "I'll just have to make it a priority to visit Earth sometime."

"Thank you mother." Loki reached out from his mothers embrace and pulled Jack into their little hug which he happily allowed.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Jack laughed giddily

"Well you better believe it, as soon as your better I'll take you home." The idea of home to Jack was all he wanted. He could see himself playing with Jamie and the other children in the snow as they slowly grew older and had children of their own. He saw himself celebrating the holidays with the Guardians while they bring joy and wonder and fun to the children of the world through presents and eggs and snow. He saw himself living in a little cabin in the snow with his dad and hearing the stories of his dad's adventures across the universe. Jack let out a small sigh of content. He had truly everything he could want and it was worth the wait.

"Would now be a good time to ask for permission to leave Asgard to live with my lady Jane Foster?" Thor spoke up and Jack couldn't help but to burst into laughter at the look of horror on Odin's face at that.

**AN: Ok I know it was really short and I'm sorry but like I said I had a really hard time writing this chapter with all the Sherlock stuff going on and I really don't like endings so yah…I hope you all like this there is going to be one more chapter as a epilogue but this is really it. Review please I got so few last time and I know it was the holiday season but each review is like a mini Christmas gift for me and they make my day so please tell me what's on your mind. **


End file.
